Animal Behavior
by Pari
Summary: A New super mutant has come on the scene, and he will change two of the X-Men's lives forever...Ok I suck with summaries, just read it:D and I love reviews, their my scooby snacks!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Animal Behavior  
Author: Pari_Nicole  
Email: pari_nicole@l...  
Website: http://www.spuffylover.com/RoLo/storyline1.8 (you can read and upload RoLo fics directly to the site, once you register and login, exclusively RoLo!)

Rated: R (Will contain scenes of Rape)  
Archive: No, unless I give my permission, but if you ask I will most likely say yes;)  
  
Summary: Hmmm...really don't know yet, but I'm thinking an old enemy has returned and to X-men will never be the same...and that's all I know right now:)I write as it pops into my head, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is meant for entertainment, not infringement. Although the story idea is original and my own, I do not own these characters contained within.  
  
Author's Note: To help you better understand the story, ~~~~ will represent the passage of time.  
  
  
Animal Behavior:  
  
The two forms raced down the back alleyways, ducking behind dumpsters and into doorway, whenever they saw flashing lights. They had been running for months, they had changed their names and appearances, but it only helped for a short time, and then they'd be on the run again. For the past three weeks they had spent in New Orleans, hoping to get lost in the French quarters, but this day that had all ended.  
  
"You check down there, I'm going to head the next block over. We have to find them." A male voice spoke out and the two forms hidden in the dark alley froze. As the figure cautiously moved into the alley, they forms moved further into the doorway they now hide in. The figure moved closer, dangerously close.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
The unmistakable sound sliced through the night air, and the approaching figure stopped and searched the shadows. The figure inched carefully forward. One of the hidden being bent down into a crouch, readying itself to pounce like a wild animal. Suddenly another figure appeared back at the alley's opening.  
  
"We're needed two blocks over, there's been some mutant activities   
matching the powers of one of the mutants were tracking, come on lets go." The figure in the alleyway nodded and then turned back to where he had heard the noise, before he headed back out to the street. The crouching form watched their every movement as he growled, still intent on attacking, it was only the hands of his companion that stilled him.  
  
"Logan," A soft feminine voice whisper. "No, we must keep moving." He simply grunted still glaring out at the street where their pursuers had gone. It was the small cry that made he turn his attention away. He turned to the woman just behind him, the woman who had been by his side for months, the woman he had discovered he loved more then his own life.  
  
"What's the matter darlin?" He asked as he now stood before her. She gave him a soft sweet smile before pulling open the shawl she had wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Oh I think your daughter's a little hungry." She said as she opened her blouse, exposing her breast, which the child happily latched on to and began suckling. Logan smiled down at the small raven haired, blue eyed child, they had named Nyah Logan Monroe.  
  
"Don't worry little darlin, your old man is gonna get you some place safe, I promise." He said and then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her head. It often amazed him that something that had been created out of the ugliest of circumstances, could be so beautiful, that he could love it so much.  
  
"Maybe it's time that we go home?" The woman stated knowing that it would probably start an argument, for it always did, but this time Logan simply sighed deeply.  
  
"Ok, Ro, if that's what you want, but I won't let any of them poke over her, and she never leaves our sight, never."  
  
"Logan you make it sound as if they are the enemy." Ororo said with a sad smile.  
  
"Being there caused this. The X-Men created our enemy."  
  
"Well, maybe they can find a way to stop it, now."  
  
"I hope so darlin, but I aint countin on it. I aint trusting no one, the only thing I give a damn about is right here, and I aint lettin no one take it from me." He said lifting up his claws before letting them retract.  
  
***Eleven months before***

"Is there any clues as to who or what is behind this professor, and why?" Scott asked from his spot at the conference table, where he sat beside Jean and across from Ororo, and Logan. The professor had been filling them in on bizarre activities within the Mutant world. There had been reports of missing Mutants both male and female, also reports of an outbreak of attacks against Mutant women, most of them the victims of rape.

"No, and I've already used Cerebro but to no avail. I don't know what's causing this sudden mania, but we must put a stop to it. This is just the type of publicity that can set Senator Kelly off, and get others to rally behind his Mutant hating campaign."

"Where should we start?" The usually quiet Nubian beauty asked.

"Well, Mutant town, a place underground where most mutants that can't pass as humans go. This is the focal point of the most recent attacks. Ororo, I would like you and Logan to go there and find out what you can. Jean I need you go to the hospital and try to get the recent victim to tell you anything about her attacker. Scott, you're with me. We will have to go through our entire database on Mutants and see if any one fits the profile that could account for what's going on."

"I've got a candidate." Logan grumbled from his seat where he sat with his arms folded across his chest. "Magneto."

"Hmmm, I will admit that he had crossed my mind when this all began, but then when those mutant women were attacked like that I dismissed Magneto altogether."

"Why, I wouldn't put it pass him ta cause all of this mess just ta throw us off his scent, he did it before and it worked, nearly got Rogue killed."

"Raping Mutants is not his cause, Logan. Magneto's fight is against mankind. He believes that all Mutants should come together and dominate, not destroy one another."

"So, Chuck you think your friend wouldn't stoop to raping cause that aint his cause, but it's ok for him to use a child the way he used Rogue?" The Professor sat silently and Logan huff at him before standing to leave. "Thought so." Logan said as he walked out. The others stood as well, Ororo hurried after Logan who was already turning the corner, heading towards the hanger when she left the conference room. She entered the hanger just as Logan was zipping up his combat suit. "What took ya so long?" He asked his eyes locked on his hands as he tugged at his gloves, he suddenly extracted his claws, causing Ororo to jump and gasp a bit. This made Logan cock up his brow up at her questioningly. "What?"

"It is nothing," She lied as she turned towards the locker room where she would change into gear. "I'll be just a moment." After she returned they both climbed onto the jet, with Ororo behind the main controls. They lifted off and headed towards the city.

~~~~

After finding the best spot to land and park the cloaked jet, Logan and Ororo made their way to the nearest manhole, and proceeded down into the sewers.

"I've got a lock on some movement," Ororo said as she looked at the small computer location pad, attached to her wrists. She then looked up toward the direction the activity was coming and pointed. "That way."

"Let's go then." Logan said as he moved off the way she had pointed.

"Logan." Ororo called after him as she followed his path. "Should we not have a plan?" She asked as she now was in step with him.

"We do, we go in ask questions, and get answers." He said as his claws popped out, again startling Ororo.

"Is that your solution to everything?" She asked casually.

"Yup." He answered as he moved a little further ahead. When they turned the corner they both stop, frozen by the sight before them. The sewers were now filled with Mutants of every age, size, and breed. There were makeshift markets lining the tunnels and thousands of bodies walking about them. It was much like the bustling city above them.

"Maybe we should split up." Ororo offered.

"I don't know about that darlin, it would be easy for ya to get lost in all of that." Logan said, and she simply rolled her eyes at him as she pushed by.

"I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, I have been doing so since I was six years old. We can keep in contact through our communicators." She said walking off into the crowd. Login regarded her for a moment wondering if he had heard right, but then shrugged it off and then headed in a different direction. 

Nearly two hours had passed and Ororo had not found anyone who was really willing to speak with her, and those who had, had little to tell about the attacks. She had decided to find Logan and see if he had been able to find anything.

"Logan?" She spoke as she pressed the comlink on the collar of her suit. She heard a loud crash as a reply. "Logan what was that, are you alright?" She asked as she quickened her pace.

"Yeah, but I can't talk right now, I'll get back to ya. Logan out." He said and then turned his attention back to the bar full of patrons, most unconscious on the floor, and the rest bloodied and now scared for their lives. "Now I'm gonna ask ya once more, ho here knows about the attacks on those women?" At that moment a hooded figure in a far corner that Logan was working his way to spoke out.

"I know about which you speak my friend." He said never showing his face. Logan moved to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So start talking, and I aint yo friend." The seated man chuckled a bit.

"No, but you are a magnificent specimen, a very vicious and precise fighter. Strong, swift, and you have great healing powers."

"Ok Bub, I'm not looking for a date just answered about the attacks that happened down here recently." Again the man chuckled as he stood.

"I have the answers you seek, but I do not wish to speak here, it's too public, and as you already have discovered, mutants down here don't take kindly to outsiders and their questions, but they are even more mean to though who chat with outsiders. If you will accompany me to my abode, just down the way."

"Fine but I hope for your sake you make if worth my wild." Logan said in a near growl as he followed the hooded man out.

"Oh I think you will find what I have for you quite enlightening, and it will be my pleasure to give it to you." The man said as he now walked ahead of Logan, he lifted his head a bit and his glowing red eyes could be seen in the dark confines of the hood.

A half an hour later found Ororo in a panic as she now searched for Logan, who was not answering her calls. Just as she had given up and had decided to leave to get back up, she spotted him just at the entryway to the underground city. She rushed to him as he leaned against the wall, looking out over the moving crowd of mutants.

"Logan, there you are. What happened you didn't answer my calls and I got worried. Is everything ok?" She asked as she stood before him, concern etched on her face. He looked at her with confused eyes as if he didn't know who she was, nor that she was speaking to him. He began sniffing the air casually, which instantly put Ororo on guard she had learn in the near year she had known him, gone in to the field and into battle with him, that his nose was a defense in it's own right, alerting Logan to any approaching dangers. "What is it?" She asked in a near whisper, as she let her eyes roamed about her, while her body remained fixed in its spot. Logan shook his head a bit as if attempting to clear it and then his eyes became focused on to her.

"Nuthin,"

"Well what happened, were you able to find out anything about the attacks?"

"No," He hurriedly answered pushing himself off the wall.

"I too was unsuccessful. So what do we do now?"

"Leave," Logan said as he turned and made his way back to the way they had come in, Ororo followed. "There aint nuthin we're gonna find down here, and if anyone knows anything they aint telling us anyway." He said of his shoulder. Ororo was in agreement and didn't protest but followed him back to the jet and headed home.

~~~~

"So, you were unable to uncover anything?" The professor asked as he Scoot, Jean, Ororo, and Logan sat in his office.

"The two victims at the hospital were too traumatized to remember much, but they did have one thing in common. Their attackers were both guys that they knew, and trusted. One of the girls defended the guys, stating that he was not himself that he seemed almost possessed." Jean stated as she sat in the seat between Scott and Ororo, as Logan leaned against a far wall watching her intensely.

"Yes and I found no one willing to really speak with me in the underground mutant city." Ororo added and Logan shifted his gaze from Jean to her. Ororo caught his stare and shifted in her seat a bit, feeling an unease.

"Logan you received the same on your end?" The professor questioned.

"Nope, a goose chase just like I said before." Logan answered now moving his eyes between the two women before him.

"Well, Scott and I did come across a person in our searches. We took video from the news where all of the attacks had occurred," Xavier said as he then turned on the TV in his office and began playing the tapes. "Him." He stopped the tape to show a hooded form mixed in with the crowd formed around the scene. "He seems to be in nearly every recording we watched, he's the constant variable."

"And do we know who he is?" Jean asked as she leaned in hoping to get a better look.

"No, but we are currently trying to enhance the photo, to get a better view of his face."

"Problem is it's going to take at the least twelve hours before it's complete." Scott added with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Which means 'you' will still have to attend the party we were invited to." Jean said with a knowing look in her eyes and a broad smile on her lips. "And how about you Logan will you be joining up?" She then turned her attention to the man who she hadn't noticed had been gawking at her for some time now.

"Not my scene Red." He stated simply still leering.

"Oh I think you'd look dashing in a tux." Jean replied teasingly, which got both her and Ororo smiling. "Well I guess it's just you me and the Professor then, seeing how our two resident party poopers aren't coming."

"As I already told you, I'm a little behind in my paper work and with finals coming up I have to prepare my lessons, maybe next time." Ororo said.

"That's what you always say, you do realize." Jean said shooting Ororo a smile.

~~~~

She had been in her classroom grading papers and preparing her lecture for the next class when she had heard the crash. She instantly went in search of where the noise had come from. All the children were suppose to be in bed, but she figured one had come down for a snack or maybe to sneak and watch TV. Even so she moved wearily about the mansion, which was mostly dark. More crashes could be heard as she moved towards the kitchen, as she rounded the corner she found the room empty. She moved further into the kitchen towards the back where there were sliding doors, which lead out onto a patio and the opening of the gardens and nearby wooded area. She realized that's where the noise was coming from. She moved out the doors where her eyes then instantly locked on to Logan who was on his knees, hunched over something.

"Logan," Ororo called out as she moved closer to him, she noticed that his back instantly stiffened. "Why are you out here so late? What are you…" He turned to look at her with wild eyes. Ororo was shocked by what she saw, and her hands quickly moved to her mouth to stifle her oncoming screams. She looked down in horror at Logan's blood smeared face, and gasped as she took notice of the dead fawn he held in his grip. Logan looked back at her as he clutched the dead animal closer to his chest, and growled. "Logan?" She repeated in a near whisper as fear now tugged at her heart, and she slowly took a step back. Logan sniffed the air and then locked eyes with Ororo. He let the fawn fall from his grasp as he slowly stood, stalking towards Ororo. "Logan?" She called out again as she began taking steps back. She knew she should turn and run but she didn't want to turn her back on him. But she should have been watching her steps, for she stumbled and fell over one of the lounge chairs. Logan seized this opportunity, pouncing on her. "Ahhhh…" He muffled her cries with his hand, and lifted a bit and looked around wildly, as if looking to see if anyone had heard her. After a moment, he looked back to her sniffing at her. With his hand firmly locked to her mouth he moved his nose to her neck, to her breast, and further down and in between her legs, which she tried to close, but he yanked them apart. He inhaled deeply and then gave a satisfied grunt. Logan pulled at Ororo, lifting her to her feet, with her back pressed to his front and his hand still against her mouth, he darted towards the woods, moving deep within them. Fear gripped Ororo, she struggled but it was futile. Her tears spilled from her eyes and down her face, but the were soon washed away by the sudden down pour of rain, courtesy of Ororo's emotions. Suddenly Logan stopped and sniffed the air, as he turned around in a circle, then stopping. He released Ororo, pushing her to the ground, then kneeled beside her. He reached out and touched a strand of her white locks.

"Logan," She cried in a near whisper. "What has happened, what's wrong?" She could see that she was not reaching her friend. The eyes that now stared at her were not those of Logan's, they were too primal and animalistic. He moved in closer to her, sniffing her again. He reached out and grasped her breast, and Ororo instinctively smacked his hand away, and was rewarded with a firm slap across her face, which stunned her and frightened her still. Logan now growled at her, and a great flash of lightning lit up the sky. He reached for her again, but this time with urgency and ferociousness and she whined at his brutal embrace of her arm.

**SNIKT!**

One of his claws extracted and cut at Ororo's blouse and she didn't dare move. "Logan, please." She cried as the rain continued to pour on them.

"Smell good." Logan said. And then moved his claw to her bra, cutting that away as well. Ororo's breasts now fell freely from the open garments. Logan quickly moved and sucked a nipple into his mouth, and suckling it hardily, and painfully so. Again Ororo whined from the pain and tried to push him off. She wanted to scream out, yell for help, but she knew no one else was home, except the child. And she was afraid of what Logan might do to them if they came to her aid, also what they may do to Logan to protect her. Her natural instinct was to fry him with a bolt of lightning but again, she didn't want to hurt Logan, especially if he had no control over what he was doing, and she now saw, that this was not Logan that he was being possessed by outside forces. So she did nothing but cried and tried to reason with him. "Please Logan…fight this." He ignored her and pushed her back to the ground, still latched onto her breast, moving from one to the other. She cried out in pain as he began biting her breast. His hands roamed over her body with urgency. He pulled at her skirt, yanking it up.

"Uhhhgg…" She grunted as he ripped away her panties, and then swiftly pushed his fingers inside her. "Ohhhhh…Unnnn." She squeezed her eyes shut she had never felt this kind of pain, never been touched in such a manner, in that place. Logan removed his fingers and lifted his mouth from her now swollen breast. He put his wet fingers in his mouth and sucked her Juices from them.

"Taste good." Logan mumbled as he moved his hands to his zipper and started to unfasten his pants. Ororo's eye's widened slightly as realization finally settled into her head at Logan's intentions. Her eyes grew even wider once Logan fully freed his now swollen member from his pants. He settled between her thighs, using his knee to roughly spread her further. Ororo didn't have time to prepare herself before Logan impaled her swiftly and viciously. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ororo screamed but was drowned out by the sudden rumbles of thunder, which crashed around them. She become like a wild animal now, pulling, scratching and biting at Logan, wanting to stop him, his assault on her body, and the extreme pain it was causing her. Ororo felt like her womb was on fire and being ripped apart.  
  


"Oh Goddess help me!" Ororo wailed as Logan continued thrusting into her, and just as she realized that he had not completely entered, there was more, she passed out from the blinding pain.

~~~~

Her heavy eyes opened and looked up at the star filled sky. Her mind seemed to be in another place as her senses were coming back to her in slow motion. She felt a heavy weight on her, leaving her a bit breathless. And she became aware of something rough rubbing against her back up, down, up, down, and a very painful and near numbing ache between her legs. Then her hearing came back as soft growls and grunts began to fill her ears, and hot breaths sprayed against her neck. She tried to move only to have her hair yanked, forcing her head back a bit. So she remained completely still as her memory started coming back to her. She knew she had been lying there for awhile, by the raw burning that came from between her legs, she was swollen nearly shut, but that wasn't stopping Logan, who still pumped in and out of her, now at an increasing rate, Faster, Harder, Deeper. Ororo clenched her teeth and fisted her hands into the ground, knowing that Logan was nearing his released and would soon be done with her, or so she hoped. And just when She thought she might pass out again, Logan gave a final fierce thrust. "Grrrraaahhhh!" He roared and then bit into Ororo's throat.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed, digging her fingers deeper into the ground. Logan stopped biting her and went about licking her wound. Ororo moaned in pain, her body ached all over. Logan rolled off of her, lying on the ground beside her, on his back. Ororo wearily moved to sit up and again groaned as the pain sliced through her. She slowly sat up and began straightening her clothes, what was left of them. She pulled her skirt down and could feel a warm sticky fluid between her legs and down her thighs. She knew it was a mixture of Logan's seed and her own blood. On unsteady legs she stood and stumbled out of the woods, Logan made no move to stop her as he continued to lie on the wet, muddy ground. Ororo had decided to fly up to her room, in case the others were back home. She didn't want them to see her, not like this. Once she was in her room she moved to her bathroom and began to run herself a hot bath. Once she started the water she moved to the mirror and looked into the face of a dirty, bloody faced woman with red, swollen eyes. Her tears began again as she crumbled to the floor, curling up into a ball as she cried.

~~~~

"What tha Fuck." He mumbled as he sat up, looking about at his surroundings. "How tha hell did I get out here?" He wondered as he now stood. He looked down at his pants, which were still unfastened, and then to his hands which, were covered with mud and something else he wasn't sure of, and so he lifted his hands to his nose and sniffed. His face burrowed in confusion, he knew the smell of blood all to well, but didn't know how it had gotten on his hands or whom it belonged to. Logan decided to sneak back into the house, it was about an hour or so before dawn, so there was probably no one still up.

He made his way out of the woods and back towards the patio, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. A familiar scent hit his nostrils, and he moved towards it. Logan walked up on the dead fawn, which had its throat torn out, and he knew he had been the one that had done it. "What tha fuck?"

~~~~

"And you don't know what happened?"

"Well if I did I would have come to you with it." Logan gruffed with his arms folded across his chest. "And if I had a known you were gonna get the super friends in on it I wouldn't have shared."

"Logan, you know we are a team here. If we are to find out what happened to you and why, we need to work together as a team." Xavier stated. "Speaking of which," He then turned to Scott who sat at the conference table with he and Logan. "Where are Jean and Ororo?"

"Jean went to get Ororo, she didn't come down to breakfast this morning." Scott said as Xavier nodded.

~~~~

"Ororo!" Jean knocked at the door, growing more concerned when she didn't get a response. "Storm are you in there?"

She was still sitting the tub, where she had been all night, trying to wash away the events of the previous night, hoping that no one could tell. She had been crying when she heard Jean calling and knocking at her door. She hurriedly sniffed back her tears and put up a wall in her mind, to lock Jean and hopefully the professor out. "Ah…Coming Jean!" She finally replied, which greatly relieved Jean.

"Hey I thought something had happened, you didn't come down to breakfast." Jean called through the door. Ororo was now going through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Ah…I was up very late grading papers, I guess I was more tired then I thought. Must have over slept. I shall be down in a moment."

"Ok, but the professor wants us in the conference room. Last night something happened to Logan," Ororo instantly froze and her heart began pounding in her chest and her ears. "He doesn't remember what exactly, but he said that he killed some deer, but doesn't remember why, nor much of anything else about last night." A sudden relief came over Ororo at this news. If Logan didn't remember then she could pretend it never happened and no one would ever have to know.

"I'll be just a moment." Ororo said as she tied a scarf around her badly bruised neck.

~~~~

"Well first I want to run some tests on you Logan. Do a complete tox screen. To see if you were drugged." Jean said just as Ororo entered the room.

"Ah Ororo there you are." The Professor greeted as she moved and took the seat near him, and across from Logan. She faked a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor."

"It's quite all right, Jean told us you were up late with school work. You know you shouldn't work so had." Again she gave a warm smile.

"So what did I miss?" Ororo asked as she looked from the Professor to Jean, carefully avoiding Logan's eyes, which she knew and could feel burning into her. He watched her with confused eyes, and instinctively sniffed at the air and caught another familiar scent, but couldn't place it.

"I was just saying that I think the first thing we need to do is run tests on Logan, and I'm going to need your help." Jean said to Ororo, who in turn just nodded, though the thought didn't sit well with her. "I think we should run tests on you as well Ororo." This caused Ororo's eyes to widen.

"Me, why?"

"Well it's logical to conclude that whatever happened to Logan is due to something that occurred to him while you guys were in the underground mutant city. So it could have happened to you as well."

"But I can remember all that I did last night. I don't think it is necessary."

"Well, just to be on the safe…"

"I said No!" Ororo exclaimed louder then she had intended, but the thought of Jean probing her, and discovering her abuse caused her great fear, so much so she found that she was now trembling. All eyes were on her, filled with both alarm and concern.

"Ok, but if you feel strange at all I want you to come to the lab." Jean said.

"I will, but I really am fine."

~~~~

"Who is your latest test Subject?" The young woman asked as she stood over the man seated at the computer terminals, looking over some mutant's files. He pushed a button and opened a file. "Logan, a.k.a. the Wolverine." The woman read the file. "Well there isn't much to go on, his file is virtually empty."

"Yes, Madeline, save two important factors. He is seemingly immortal like myself. It is unknown how old he really is. Also he has an incredible heal ability."

"Like you as well." Madeline stated and the man simply nodded as he studied the picture of Logan in the file. "And when will we know if he is a successful subject?"

"Soon, I have someone on the inside, watching." At that moment the phone rang and the man answered. "I see, thank you and keep me posted." He hung up the phone and turned to smile at the woman at his side. "It seems the seed has been planted. Last night Logan attacked some wild animal."

"So."

"He was acting on his primal instincts. His programming reverted him back to a mere Neanderthal, whose basic drive was to hunt and reproduce. And I'm quiet sure he has done both, since my source tells me that he seems back to normal, but remembers nothing of what happened."

"So whom did he procreate with?"

"That, my source didn't know, but if all goes well in time we will know for sure. I'm patient, I'm immortal I have all the time in the world." The man smiled and his red eyes flashed.

~~~~

"Logan, I'll meet you in the lab in say an hour? I have a class in ten minutes." Jean said as everyone now stood from the table and began making their way to leave. All except Logan who stood across from Ororo, watching her intensely. Ororo noticed his stared and instantly became uneasy. "Logan, did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard ya red, I'll be there." He replied never letting his eyes leave Ororo, who was now hurrying after the others, who were making their way out. "Ro," Logan called to her as he grasped her arm, and she quickly jumped back from his grip. "Whoa darlin," Logan said throwing his hands in the air to show he was no threat. He then sniffed the air as his nostrils caught a whiff of another familiar sent; Ororo's fear, and his mind began to flash with images from the previous night. "Oh God," He mumbled as Ororo now watched him with tear-filled eyes. "What happened?" Logan asked in a low tone that sent panic throughout Ororo's body and she began to tremble as a clap of thunder could be heard outside.

"I don't know." She answered in a near whisper, taking a step back.

"Di.Did I hurt ya, cause I can't remember." He asked. Ororo didn't answer him but let her eyes drop as her tears now flowed freely from them. Logan moved to her swiftly grabbing her arms. "Ro!" He spoke in a near growl.

"Owww!" She whined trembling nearly uncontrollably now. Logan eyed her suspiciously and then began pulling up her sleeves. What he saw covering her arms caused him to growl deep in his throat. He released her and stepped back.

"Did I do that to ya?" He asked his own eyes watering now in rage at the thought that he may have harmed her in some way. "I don't remember anything about last night. Ro, please tell me what I did."

"I don't think it was you…I mean it was your body but it was like you were possessed. Like you were some kind of animal."

"What did I do?" he asked again as he lifted his trembling hand towards the scarf she had tied around her neck. Ororo instinctively raised her own hand to stop him, but he batted it away, and then began undoing the knot in the scarf. Once free of its bending, Logan pulled the scarf from Ororo's long, slender neck. Logan jumped back at the sight before him. Ororo opened her mouth to explain, only to be cut off by Logan. "I did that to ya. God Ro, the only time I've ever wanted to do that…" His statement ended as he now looked up at Ororo with fright filled eyes.

"Logan I think we should finish this in private." She said as the students began to fill the hallway. "Come with me." She reached for him, and he quickly jerked back as if her touch would burn him. "Please Logan, come to my office…"

"No, too closed off. I can't be alone with you not after…what did I do Ro…did I…"

"My garden then, it's out in the open but private enough." She said as she turned and headed out, after a moment to let everything sink in, and to swallow down his rage at himself, Logan followed her trek out to the garden.

~~~~

"And when I thought you to be asleep I got up and made my way back to the mansion." Ororo finished as she stared down at her hands, which she fiddled in her lap, as she sat on the bench across from the one Logan now sat on. "But Logan it wasn't you, I know that, I knew it then as much as I know now. So please don't blame yourself." He shot her a dangerous glare, silencing her.

"Don't blame myself…huh," Logan grunted as he stood and stalked away. "OK, then I'm gonna go find someone else to blame then."

"Logan wait!" Ororo called out to deafened ears as Logan stalked off.

~~~~

"Man I've told you I don't know who you're talking about." The bloodied man spoke through a busted mouth and chipped teeth, to the man that gripped him by his collar.

"Maybe you're not getting the point," SNIKT! "Ya memory clearing up any now?"

"He's told you man, just like all these others you've cleaned the floor with. He don't know anything." The bar keeper spoke from behind the bar, where he had taken refuge from the vicious attacker that had come in like a hurricane and torn up the place. Logan glared over his shoulders at the barkeeper, throwing the now unconscious man in his grips to the floor, Logan then turned and moved swiftly to the barkeeper.

"Then, why don't you tell me somethin…" Logan said to the wide-eyed man behind the bar.

"Maybe…"A voice spoke from over Logan's shoulder and he instinctively turned to face a cloaked man with his face hidden in a hooding. "I can be of help."

"You!" Logan roared, crouching, readying to pounce. "You did somethin ta me, and I hurt Ro. What the hell did ya do ta me!" Logan yelled as he leaped at the man, who seemed unafraid. Logan lashed out, his claws connecting with the man's arm, as he raised it to block his attacker. The man then backhanded Logan, sending him crashing through afar wall.

"Really, violence isn't necessary and really not very productive." The man spoke softly as he walked through the hole in the wall he had thrown Logan through. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Essex. Nathaniel Essex but you can call me Sinister."

"I don't care who ya are…you're just a dead man ta me." Logan said as he jumped at the man again, only to be smacked back, again.

"Really I had hope we could be civil. You see I need information from you about our little experiment, and I had hope you'd give it to me willingly, but I'm content with taking it too." Sinister said, waving his hand. Two more hooded forms stepped from the crowd that had gathered and ascended on Logan's limp form, which lay where it fell. Suddenly a great gush of wind formed around the hooded forms, sending them flying back as well as the surrounding crowd. Sinister turned to face their yet unseen attacker just as Storm landed and stepped in between he and Logan.

"Ro, get outta here." Logan commanded through a groan, but Storm seemed as if she hadn't heard him. Her eyes still glowed white as her hands crackled with lightning, as she raised them and struck Sinister with a blast, sending him back through the hole in the wall, and out the another far wall. She then quickly moved to Logan, helping him to his feet and then lifting them both into the air, as she flew them back to the jet Logan had taken. Sinister at regained his bearings, standing as he watched the retreating beings in awe, and with a very satisfied smile on his lips.

"The Weather Witch…excellent, even better then I had hoped." Sinister said with a chuckle, which soon turned into a full on laugh.

~~~~

"What the hell did ya think ya were doing?" Logan asked in rage as he and Storm sat in the safety confines of the jet.

"One could ask you the same, Logan." Ororo answered as she started up the jet and made ready for a hasty retreat, assuming that Logan's attackers might be right after them. "Why did you come back here?"

"Looking for answers, taken your advice about who to blame for what I did to ya." Logan said, speaking the last part in a low tone, finding it a difficult concept to understand, let alone speak.

"And I take it you found him, the hooded man?" Ororo asked as he lifted the jet into the air and began their trek home.

"He's no man, he's mutant. I took a chunk outta his arm and he acted like it didn't faze him. He must have a healing factor."

"Like yours?"

"Only if ya multiply it times a hundred, yeah." Logan said in a huff. "And he's strong too."

"So did he tell you what he has done to you?"

"No, in fact he was expecting me to tell him, what was happening to me. Least now I know for sure that something was done." Logan said as he slammed his fist down upon the console, startling Ororo a bit. "Sorry darlin, it's just I've had enough of people probing and prodding me, without my knowledge and say so." Ororo gave him a sad smile, understanding how difficult Logan's past, and the lack of memory of it, had affected him.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Please don't apologize ta me…ever. Not after what…what I done to ya." He said letting head hang low.

"Logan, it was not your fault. Like you just said you were being controlled by outside elements."

"Yeah, but for what?"

"I do not know, but you mustn't continue to blame yourself, I assure you I do not blame you. I could see it was not you, I knew in my heart."

"Doesn't change the facts Ro. I raped ya, I hurt ya, and I can't tell ya how it makes me feel knowing that, seeing it in my head. I just don't have the words…sorry just don't seem ta be enough."

"We'll get through this Logan, just you and me. Together we'll get through it. And now we have a starting point, we know the who, now we must discover the why."

"I suppose we have to get the super friends involved."

"Yes I think that would be best, if we are to find a way to stop this mutant, and keep him from going to another what he's done to you, and obviously has done to those other mutants we were investigating. But Logan, I won't tell them about...you know, what happened with us, that's just between you and I."

"If that's the way ya want it Ro, but if I had my way, I'd vote for castration. I'd do it myself if I had the nerve to." Ororo chuckled a bit at this despite herself. "I'm being serious." He said looking at her in all sincerity. Both got quite as they reached the mansion's landing pad. "So, why didn't ya tell me ya could fly?" Logan attempted to change the gloomy subject they had just been discussing.

"I can't actually, I just manipulate the air around me, like what I did with you on the Statue of Liberty to save Rogue."

"Hmph, ya looked more graceful and beautiful then I did."

"Well I've had a lot of practice." Ororo said as they stepped from the jet. "There's a lot you don't know about me Logan, and now a lot you do. As for my powers the Professor says I'm one of the most powerful mutants in the world. Quite unique."

"Unique?"

"Yes most mutants share the same or similar powers, skills, like you can this mystery mutant, and your healing abilities. Well, there is none other like myself, with control over mother nature."

"Does it scare ya, having that much power?"

"Sometimes only because it's linked to my emotions. So I have to be careful expressing my feelings, and sometimes, in doing so I come off as being cold…a bitch, as some have called me. But that's the way I have to be, because the alternative could be deadly." Logan nodded his head in understanding.

"So why didn't ya zap me?" He asked confusing Ororo a bit with the question. "When I attacked ya, ya could have easily taken me out. Why didn't ya?"

"I did not wish to hurt you. You are, from head to toe, filled with metal, great conductor for lightning. Even a light blast would have most likely killed you. I did not, I do not wish you death Logan, and especially knowing that it was not your fault." Logan hung his head to this still unable to see how it wasn't his fault. "Logan," Ororo's now soft voice forced Logan to look up at her. "If you need to hear me tell you I forgive you, then I shall say so. I. Forgive. You. But do know that what happened has not made me hate you or afraid of you." Logan eyes her questioningly. "Well no more then I did before, and only because I have never been close to a man like you before, so full of rage and so open about it. That is what I find a bit terrifying, the Wolverine but not you Logan. Not the man. Now let's go to the professor and fill him in, and see what we can come up with." Ororo said as she and Logan made their way through the Mansion's Foyer.

~~~~

"So your mission was not successful?" The young woman asked the man sitting at the desk before her.

"Oh quite the contrary." Sinister said with a wide smile on his face. "It seems that things have gone better then I had expected them too. Now we wait and see how things play out. If they go as I expect and hope them too, we will soon have a mutant more powerful then any the world has ever seen. A beauty and a beast all in one."

***Present day***

"What? What is it?" She asked nervously to the man who gripped her wrist, holding her behind him as he sniffed the night air. "Is there someone following us?" She questioned as she herself now scanned their surrounding. 

"Naw, just thought I heard something, sides this place is like fort Knox, and it's a good thing they haven't revoked our pass card yet, or otherwise we'd be greeted with fireworks by now."

"Yes, it would appear that our return was perhaps expected."

"Ro, I still aint sure this is such a good idea." Logan said as he turned to face her, raking his fingers roughly through his hair."

"What other choice do we have, Sinister got real close this time Logan."

"Yeah, too close." Logan said as he stared down at the sleeping face of his daughter. "Ok so, let's get this over with, hopefully they have found something helpful."

~~~~

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped?"

"I'm sorry professor, at the time we thought it to be the best recourse." Ororo apologized as she, Logan, the Professor, Jean, and Rogue sat around the professor's office.

"Oh she's so cute. Miss Monroe she's got your eyes." Said the young girl said as she gently rocked the child in her arms. "And Logan, you're hair."

"Hmph." Was Logan's reply as he peered out the window blinds.

"I assure you Logan you're safe here." The Professor spoke softly.

"No offense chuck, but I aint taken no chances, you aint seen the lengths Sinister has gone to get us."

"And why does he want you anyway?" Rogue asked as she settled the baby back in her mother's arms.

"He's not really after us, as in Logan and I. Not as much as he's after Nyha." Ororo said as she stared down at her daughter with concerned.

"Nyha, aww that's pretty." Rogue said with a goofy smile on her face.

"How old is she now?" Jean asked as she came behind Ororo to look down adoringly at the wide-eyed baby.

"Four months." Ororo answered.

"Four months, but…" Rogue started to ask as Ororo cut her off.

"She was a bit earlier then expected, but healthy, thank Goddess for her father's heal factor."

"I'm still a little lost, I mean I wasn't even aware that you and Logan were seeing each other." Jean said causing Logan to shift uncomfortably, not wishing to discuss the actions that brought about the conception of his daughter.

"Well, Sinister had a little to do with it actually. Whatever he did to Logan it made him…"

"A horn dog?" Rogue interjected with a playful smile causing Logan to clench his jaws in anger at the banter made of the situation.

"Uhm, yes," Ororo continued. "And I reciprocated and well, here we are." Ororo lied but seemingly convinced the others. "We think his objective was the hope that Logan would conceive a child, a mutant. Sinister, is an expert in genetics, and has built his life around creating the perfect mutant."

"How do you know that, our research on him didn't reveal much about him." Jean said.

"No, but he has extensive files on himself and his work, all at his compound." Logan said. "When we visited it this was all we were able to get." He said holding out a disk to the Professor. "But it lays out everything."

"You visited his compound when exactly?"

"When we got a big piece of the puzzle on why he had experimented on me and those others mutants." Logan said.

~~~~

***Ten Months earlier***

"Morning Miss Monroe." The girl said to the person she nearly ran into as she walked the hallway.

"Ah, good morning Mar…Rogue." Ororo said with a smile as she stepped from the bathroom.

"Ya alright. Ya don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather I suppose." Ororo said invoking a giggle from Rogue.

"Ah'm sorry, it just the weather Goddess saying she's under the weather…kind of funny." Rogue went about explaining. "At least it sounded funny in my head, but now that Ah've said it aloud…"

"I understand." Ororo said. "We should get to breakfast now, come." The two walked down to the dining room where everyone else were already seated at the table.

"Morning Ororo, Marie." The Professor was the first to greet them.

"Ah wish ya would call me Rogue Professor, Ah like that name better."

"I will try to remember that Mar…ah Rogue." The professor said as Rogue and Ororo took their seats; Rogue's beside Bobby and Ororo's across from Logan, who watched her intensely as she avoided his gaze.

"Now that everyone is here, we can eat." At the professor's words the bodies at the table, which were mostly teenagers began digging in and striking their usual conversations. The bowls and plates full of food were past about. Ororo smiled weakly at Jean as she took a plate of bacon from Jean's hands. Ororo swallowed back the water that had formed in her mouth as she placed two strips of the bacon onto her plate.

"You ok Ro?" Logan asked in a low gruff but loud enough for Ororo to hear it but no one else. She looked up at his concerned eyes and smiled at him sweetly. It had been nearly a month since Logan's attack on her and ever since they had bonded through the healing process. Logan, as Ororo has constantly told him, had grown quite over protected of her. He however hadn't told her it was due to the fact that on a primal, animalistic level they were now mated. He didn't want to frighten her so he hadn't explained to her what his biting her had really meant.

"I am fine, but I think I may coming down with a bug of sort." She said still smiling, which instantly turned to a frown as a plateful of eggs were placed before her. She cupped her hand to her mouth and swiftly stood from the table and rush from the room, leaving everyone to look after her with concerned. Logan then coolly pushed himself from the table, waving off Jean, who was already on her way out to check on Ororo, as he set out to do the same.

"I got it Red." He said over his shoulder as he disappeared from the room. Logan hadn't bother stopping to the bathroom in the hall, although he knew she had been in there and since gone up to her room, he could smell her there. He made his way up to her Attic loft, taking a deep breath at the door, before knocking on it. "Ro, can I come in?"

"Yes Logan, come in." She spoke softly after a moment of silence. He stepped into the room, gentle closing the door behind him. He found Ororo sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed with a wastebasket in between her legs.

"How ya feelin Darlin?" He asked as he came and stood in front of her, folding his arms across his chest, for lack of know what else to do.

"Not to good I'm afraid."

"Somethin I can do ta help?" Logan offered earning him another sweet smile from Ororo.

"No, it's been done." Ororo said simply with a sigh as she looked down at her feet, avoiding his eyes again, as he watched her in confusion. "Logan, I'm late." She said finally looking up at him as he continued to watched her in confusion. "I think I may be pregnant."

~~~~

They had been sitting silently across from each other for nearly thirty minutes, Ororo still in her spot by the bed, with Logan now sitting with his back to the door, knees bent. Both awaiting the other's reply, and both too scared to speak first. But Ororo, ever the brave one took a deep breath and sighed heavily before finally speaking the first thing that came to her mind.

"Say something, Logan." She said looking at him now with pleading eyes.

"That's what he meant by, 'our little experiment'." Logan spoke more to himself then in response to Ororo.

"What?" She asked quite confused.

"Sinister, that's what he told me…he wanted to discuss the experiment."

"What experiment, and what does that have to do with this. I mean did you even hear me Logan, I maybe pregnant as in going to have a baby."

"Yea, I heard ya Ro, and what I'm telling ya it has everything to do with it." Logan said getting an even more confused look from Ororo. "Remember what the Professor research pulled up on this Sinister aka Dr Essex?"

"Yes a little, he's very old and a doctor practicing in genetics."

"Right, think about it, those mutants that attacked those women, and me attacking you. I think that's what we were programmed to do. All those women were raped…like you." Logan said, speaking the last part low, still disgusted by the thought.

"Logan, don't…"

"I'm just statin facts Ro. What if we attacked merely to reproduce?"

"Those men were mutants as were the women." Ororo said leaning forward, beginning to understand Logan's train of thought. "And it has been determined that the most powerful mutants are those considered 'pure bred', having both parents that are mutants. I myself am the product of such lineage."

"That's it, this Sinister guy is looking to create the perfect, most powerful mutants."

"But what if you're wrong, and if you're right why is he doing it?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Logan said as he began to stand. Ororo followed suit, trying to stand causing Logan to move to her quickly helping her to her feet. "Careful Ro." He said as he looked at her with concern.

"I was simply standing Logan."

"Yeah, but you know…now that…"

"If I am, it would be so small now that you couldn't even see it with the naked eyes." Ororo assured as she shooed Logan's hands away. "So what are we going to do?"

"We? We aint doing nothing, I'm going back to the Mutant city an see if I can find this Sinister guy or one of his dogs, and hopefully they will lead me back to where ever his lab is. Hopefully I can get in and get some info on what he's doing exactly."

"Well I'm going with you."

"No way. Forget it, especially not now that you've got my kid growing inside ya." Logan said in a near growl.

"'Your' kid," Ororo said glaring at Logan as a rumbling of thunder could be heard outside. "This is my child too, and I would never do anything to endanger it. And besides we don't even know for sure that I am."

"Ya are, I know fer sure. I've been noticing something was off with ya, just could put my finger on it til now."

"What, How could you know?"

"Yer heart beat, ya have two of them and one is faster then the other, I can hear it now clearly. Before I thought I was just hearing things, it never even occurred to me that ya might be Pregnant." Logan said now looking down. "God I'm so sorry Ro."

"Logan please, I thought we had moved passed this. You know it was not your fault, and that I never blamed you. Goddess if I did, do you think I'd want to be this close to you, that I'd allow you here in my room, that I'd be so happy about this baby." She said speaking the last part softly, and causing Logan to look at her questioningly.

"Ya mean ya wanna keep it?"

"Of course I do, why don't you?" she asked nervously.

"Never thought about it really, never seen my self as father material. I gotta lotta baggage Ro; you know this, now better then anyone. And Lord knows I aint the touchy feely type, Just don't go around sharin my feelins, so I don't know if I can give this kid what it needs."

"Logan, you just described the fears all expectant fathers have. Over the past month or so, I have gotten to know you Logan, the real you that you hide from everyone else. And I think…no I know you will be a wonderful father. Besides, it's not like we have much choice in the matter anymore." Ororo said as she let her hand rest against her still firm stomach. "She's here now, all we can do is love and protect her."

"Humph…what makes ya so damned sure it's a girl?" Logan said with a small smile on his lips as he looked at the spot Ororo's hand covered.

"I can just tell." She answered smiling. "Now when do we leave out for the Mutant City and do we tell the others?"

"One, you aint goin, and two I don't want anyone to know about the baby. Keepin it secret maybe be our best line of defense from Sinister."

"Logan I'm going…You can't stop me, I'll just follow you like I did before." Ororo said folding her arms against her chest defiantly.

~~~~

"Mmmmmnhnhnh…"

"Sorry darlin, but it's fer ya own good. Ya got the little one to look out fer now, and kind of man would I be if I let my pregnant mate go out into a possibly dangerous situation. These aren't too tight are they?" Logan asked as he gently tugged at the restraints made of sheets that he had tied Ororo to her bed with. Ororo, now suddenly calm, simply shook her head no. Ororo now sat quietly on the bed just watching Logan, and wondering what his words meant; his 'mate'.

***Present Day***

"My God he's been doing studies and testing on mutants for decades." Xavier said as he read over the files up on the computer screen, from the discs Logan had given him. "There's even mention of you two, Scott and Jean."

"US?" Scott said in wonderment as he and Jean both moved closer to read over the professor's shoulders. "We were candidates?" Scott said in disbelief as he read the files.

"Oh my God." Jean gasped.

"So it seems Sinister already knows a great deal about us, and has for awhile now." The professor stated.

"We were the targets," Jean said in a near whisper.

"Yeah but I got in the way, he was watchin me when I visited the Mutant City, I know that now. He saw something that appealed to him. His intent was programmin me was to get to you, which he had already planned to do, but using One eye instead." Logan said nodding towards Jean. "It's all in the files. What he hadn't counted on was my primal nature, it overwrote his initial programmin, and went on instinct, which led me ta Ro instead of you Jean." Logan said as he now stood over Ororo, who was nursing their daughter, who was hidden in the dark shawl Ororo still wore.

"But why?" Scott questioned. "Why did your primal side want to attack Ororo?"

"Not ta attack, but ta claim her…She was fresh." Logan said without further explanation.

"Logan means, I hadn't had but one lover before hand, and that had been a brief encounter." Ororo said. "So I was more appealing to him as a mate."

"Oh." Jean spoke, slightly red-faced.

"And you two have been running all this time because you figured he would be after your child." Xavier said as he stared at the raven-haired child that Ororo now gently held against her chest, slowly rubbing her small back.

"Yeah, I figa we had the advantage because no one knew about her but us. So we'd be safe…she'd be safe, but I had to make sure of it. So we left without word."

**Ten months before***

He had entered the mansion without a sound, and made he way upstairs. He reached his destination and swiftly entered the door before him, closing it gently behind him. Even with only the moonlight shining through the window, he could make out the sleeping form still lying on the bed, still tied securely. 'Why hadn't she called to jean for help?" Logan wondered as he moved to her, watching her sleep, and for the first time noticing just how breathtaking she was.

SNIKT!!

The sound awoke the sleeping beauty who now lay staring wide-eyed into the darkness.

"Its ok darlin, its just me." Logan said softly and he began to cut her bindings.

"Logan." Ororo spoke softly, taking a cue from him, as she rubbed at her wrists, which were a bit chaste. "What time is it, how long have you been gone, and what did you find out?" She rambled off the questioned.

"Shhh...I'll tell ya later. Right now we need to go." He said as he moved to her dresser, opening the drawers, and pulling out clothes.

"What do you mean go...What are you doing...Logan?" Ororo continued to question as Logan continued to throw her things into a large bag he had found in her closet.

"Ro, now aint the time…we gotta go and go now…Gotta keep her safe." He said never stopping his movements.

"Keep who safe, "Ororo asked and then her eyes grew large as realization struck. "The baby, you found something about the baby, what?" She asked growing panicked.

"Look Ro," Logan stopped the packing and turned to her, grasping her arms firmly, but not enough to hurt her. "I found Sinister's lab, I got inside and I got some files on discs, which I'll show ya later, but for right now ya gotta trust me darlin, cause from here on out it's just us, and if we're gonna get through this, all of us," he placed one of his hands over Ororo's stomach. "Ya gonna have ta trust me, and without question, meanin when I say we gotta move, ya do it without questions, ok." Ororo simply nodded her head, and began helping Logan with the packing.

They had finished gather the essentials and had left the mansion in Logan's new Jeep Cherokee, which he had a explained as being part of their new lives, and completely legit.

"We didn't get any of your belongs." Ororo said after they had already driven a dozen miles from the mansion.

"I keep spares in my car, I grabbed them before I came in to get you." Logan said never taking his eye from the darkened road.

"Oh," Ororo replied as they again fell into silence. "I think maybe we should have told the Pro…"

"No!" Logan snapped. "Ro you can't ever contact the Professor, or Jean, or anyone else in the house. Do ya hear me. No one in the house."

"But why, they are our friends and they maybe able to help us."

"Sinister's got someone on the inside, a spy."

"What…at the school. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have to warn the others…"

"They aint there for tha others, their there to watch us, it's all in the files I have. And it could very well be Jean, Scott or the Professor for we know, and I aint taken no chances. Whoever they are they've been watchin even before I attacked ya. Going back a couple of years."

"Goddess…" Ororo said in disbelief.

"If we tip the others, it might tip them and then Sinister, and I want to get a good head start before Sinister even has a clue were gone."

~~~~

"Her room's nearly bare, most of her clothes are gone." Jean announced as she made her way into the Professor's office. It had been seven hours already since they had discovered that Ororo was missing. Logan's disappearance was nothing of interest, since it was somewhat of routine for him, no one thought to put the two together.

"Well I guess that rules out a kidnapping, right." Scott said.

"Yes it would seem that Ororo left on her own accord, but why?" Xavier said, more as a question to himself then anyone else.

"So what do we do, began a search? I've already tried contacting her telepathically, but got nothing." Jean said, eager to learn of what had happened to he best friend.

"Yes I too have tried a failed, we should search but discreetly. From what you've said she left in a hurry…I'll check with Cerebro, and see what I can come up with."

~~~~

"Here we are Ro, it aint the Ritz but it's clean." Logan said as he entered the motel room, carrying their bags. They had driven all night, wanting to put as much distance between them and New York, which got them as far as Butner, North Carolina. Ororo hurriedly entered behind him.

"So long as it has a rest room," She said as she rushed to it, closing the door behind her. Within seconds sounds of her vomiting filled the room. Logan Did a quick sweep of the room, and then left out again making his way to the diner just across from their room. He quickly got them some breakfast, a semi feast, and then made a hasty return to their room, to find that Ororo was still in the bathroom, but from the sounds of it was now showering. After several moments Ororo walked out of the bathroom, wearing one of Logan's large t-shirts, which he eyed with interest.

"I hope you do not mind, you did not pack any of my nightgowns." She spoke shyly as she now sat at the head of the bed, opposite of Logan who sat at the foot.

"Naw, looks better on you then it ever has on me." He said as he began pulling their food from the bag, not noticing the blush now on Ororo's cheeks. "So how ya feelin, better?"

"Yes much thank you, morning sickness. I think it's suppose to occur." She answered and Logan nodded at her.

"Well, I didn't really know what you like, so I got a little of everything. So eat up." He ordered and Ororo eagerly dove into the food before her, quite hungrily. They sat silently eating until Logan began assessing their current situation. "After we eat, we'll rest up for a few hours then were on the road again."

"To where?" Ororo mumbled over a mouthful of eggs.

"Don't know yet, never planned this sort of thing out before, usually I just get in my car and drive. Where ever I end up, is where I end up."

"Sounds adventurous." Ororo said as she wiped at her mouth and then took a sip of the orange juice Logan had brought her.

"Yeah but damned lonely." Logan replied sincerely.

"Well you're not alone now." Ororo said with a sweet smile, causing Logan to grin despite his effort not to.

"Naw, I guess not."

"So, tell me exactly what you found at this Lab." Ororo said putting another forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"It'll keep, ya need ta get some rest…"

"No! It will not keep, and I will not be able to rest until I know what we're in Logan. You asked that I trust you well it goes both ways. We're in this together, I won't be kept in the dark on anything, especially where it concerns my child." Ororo said anger flashing in her eyes. Logan simply nodded his head in defeat.

"Are you always gonna be this damned pushy?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"No, Now that I am pregnant, my hormones will go haywire, so I shall be far worse." Ororo said throwing him a devious smile. "Now show me the files." Logan stood and made his way to his duffle bag; pulling out a laptop and the discs he had retrieved from Sinister's Lab. Together they spent the next two hours reading through the files; learning just how much danger their child maybe in.

***Present Day***

"Sir," The young man spoke softly as he entered the study. He walked to the large oak desk which house a huge leather chair, which was turned, allowing the man that sat in a clear view of the city below them. "I have the progress report you requested."

"Excellent." The hidden man said with a chuckle.

"Uhm…well sir actually it's not so good. The trackers lost the two mutants and the child…" The young man standing in front of the desk was suddenly silenced as the man sitting behind the desk, who held up his large hand as he slowly turned his chair to face the man before him. 

"Very good, Stay there until you hear from me, I have one last mission for you." Sinister said and then hung up the phone. "Get the Trackers together, tell them I know where the child is, and I want her brought here, alive, now."

"Very good sir, and what of the other two Mutants, the parents?"

"No longer of importance, I only want the child by any means necessary."

"Yes sir."

~~~~

"So what now?" Jean asked as she and the others still sat in the Professor's office.

"I said we should hit the road again, maybe go aboard, but my wife here was set on coming back here." Logan grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wife?" The Professor repeated as a smile crept onto his face.

"Oh congratulations!" Jean exclaimed as she moved to swiftly embrace Ororo, as the two giggled.

"Thank you." Ororo said smiling.

"WIFE!?" Scott said as if it had finally hit him.

"Scott." Jean warned, seeing that her fiancée was a bit upset by the new, and that Logan was itching for him to make a comment. Scott quickly shut his mouth, swallowing back his dislike of the whole situation, as he moved and gave Ororo a kiss on the cheek, which invoked a growl from Logan.

"Logan." Ororo spoke this time, warning her husband and then looked down at her now crying daughter.

"See," Logan said as he reached for Nyha. "Ya scared her, comere squirt." Logan spoke softly as he held his daughter to his chest, cradling her gently and lovingly, purring as so she could feel his chest rumbling, which always seemed to soothe her. Jean, Scott, and the Professor all looked on in amazement at Logan's loving display, which caused Ororo to laugh out right.

"Logan is a wonderful father, and Nyha is definitely a daddy's girl."

"You are worried that Sinister will come here for her." The Professor spoke, having read some of Logan's mind. Logan just glared at him for his intrusion into his head, but Ororo spoke up for him.

"Logan thinks Sinister has a spy, and has had one here within the house for years now, after reading the files I'd have to agree. Some things in there, no one would know unless they were here."

"What you think it's one of the students?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Logan said in a soft growl as he peered at Scott over his daughter's little head.

"What, you think…you think it's one of us?" Scott said more of an accusation then a question.

"I aint excluding anyone, except me and my family, and that's Ro, and the Squirt here. All else are suspects."

"You can't be serious." Scott exclaimed.

"All I know is Sinister knew things that only people in this house had knowledge of, he knew Ro and I went on the run, and he's been tracking us for months, and this last time in New Orleans, right before we came back here he got close, too damn close. And if I'm right Sinister probably already knows were back here and…" Logan suddenly got quite and began sniffing the air and listening. Ororo jumped from her seat and moved closer to him, knowing that he sensed something.

"What…what is it Logan?" She asked as Logan handed her their daughter.

"We got company, and lots of it." Logan said as he moved to the window and peered out.

"Jean, get the Children down below in the safety chambers." The Professor ordered as everyone began to move into action. "Scott set the security system to defensive mode."

"Oh Goddess, Logan," Ororo whimpered as she cradled her daughter tightly to her chest. Logan moved to her. "I should have listened to you, we never should have come back here." Logan stroked her cheeks lovingly.

"It aint your fault darlin, we knew this day was coming, it's just sooner then we want it. I want ya ta get tha Squirt down to those safety chambers too."

"But what about you, I don't want to leave you." Ororo protested. "We stick together, always remember."

"Our first priority is ta protect Nyha, I can't do that if I'm worried about her, so please darlin get her down ta tha safety room, make sure ya leave her with Rogue she look after her, and then ya can come back up, ok." Ororo nodded as she moved to the door, with Logan and Scott right behind her. Logan walked her to the elevators, making sure she got there and on it without a problem. The doors opened and Ororo entered still clutching Nyha to her, she cast a worried look to Logan, who leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips and then against his daughter's soft black wavy mane. "We're gonna be fine. Nyha's safe, she's in a house full of powerful mutants who will protect her, right?"

"Right." Ororo repeat but not sounded a sure. "Be careful, I'll be back up as soon as I can."

"Ya know ya don't have ta worry bout me," **SNIKT! **"I'll be alright." He said giving her a wink before the elevator doors closed shut. Ororo gently rocked her child; she was so worried about what was happening upstairs with Logan that she was not aware of her surrounding, nor the hand that seeped from the elevator wall. Then her world went black…

~~~~

"Were you successful?"

"Yes master…" The mutant said as he pulled back the blanket that hid the small baby girl.

"Excellent!" Sinister said grinning. "You've done well Kevin, and no one saw you?"

"No master, they were all too heavy in battle, but the X-Men, namely Wolverine, were cutting through your men easily."

"No matter they were a diversion anyway, simply to allow you to make your move." Sinister said as he moved before the younger mutant, taking the baby from his grasp. "You my dear are the future."

"Ah, master I did as you asked…Can I…I need…" Sinister waved him off, never taking his eyes from the child he held, and who now squealed in his arms.

"Your…medicine is waiting for you in the lab…go, and tell Dr. Madeline to get the splicing machine ready." 

~~~~

(*** Will refer to speaking telepathically)

***Jean how are things on the top level?***

***They seem to be falling back Professor, there weren't that many. It's as if…***

***As if they are merely a distraction.***

***Yes.***

***Where are the other's?***

***Scott is on the west side, I'm on the east, and Logan, he's out side.***

***And Ororo?***

***I don't know, she never came back up from the safety shelter.***

~~~~

"Ahhhhhggrr!" Logan roared as he leaped from behind some bushes, startling two of the masked intruders. He swung wildly, but with precision with his extended claws, leaving one of the intruders lying lifeless on the ground as the other crouched in fear. Logan moved to him lifting him by the collar. "Hey bub, I gotta message I want ya ta take ta Sinister, tell him he aint getting the Squirt. Tell him he had better leave me and my family alone, or I'ma coming aftera him, got it?" The man nodded his head as Logan threw him to the ground, and watched as he ran away. Logan stood his body trembling with anger as he watched the soldiers fall back to the chopper that had dropped them off, and then he jumped in shock as it exploded from a lightning bolt. "What tha Fuck?" He stared as men aflame ran from the inferno, which was now being extinguished by the sudden rainstorm. Logan's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Ro!" he turned and bolted back into the house.

~~~~

"Storm! Calm down, tell us what happened." Scott demanded to the white-eyed woman that now floated above where he, Jean, and the Professor all stood with slight fright.

"Nyha!" Storm screamed as lightning filled the room with its light, and thunder deafened them. "Where is she…Nyha?"

"Oh God someone took Nyha?" Jean said more as a statement then a question. At that moment Logan entered the scene.

"What tha hell happened…Ro?" He spoke as he approached, only to have Jean hold him back, which got her a fierce growl of warning and she quickly released Logan's arm.

"It seems someone grabbed Nyha." Jean explained.

"Ro!" Logan yelled and Storm finally seemed to take notice of the others standing there, but focused onto Logan. Her eyes turned their normal shade of blue as she dropped to the floor. Logan swiftly moved to her, enveloping her in his arms before she crumbled into a fit of tears and wails.

"They got her Logan. Oh Goddess they got her," Ororo screamed as she clung to her husband's arms. "You were right, we should have never come back here, never."

"Shhh…darlin it'll be ok…"

"How, how will it be ok? It shall never be ok again. I want her back, Logan I need her." Ororo exclaimed as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Then lets go get her." Logan said as he helped Ororo to her feet.

~~~~

"Logan you can't be serious, they'll be expecting you to come." Scott said as he watched Logan and Ororo change into their combat gear.

"Then we won't disappoint them." Logan said as he now checked over Ororo's gear, making sure she was secured properly.

"Ororo," Scott then turned to her, hoping to talk some sense into her, knowing that she had always had a leveled head. "You know how dangerous this is, and foolish, you need to wait and plan…"

"Scott," Ororo paused and looked into his eyes, speaking in a soft, calm voice. "What is the most precious thing in your life?" She asked as he frowned at her in confusion. "The absolute, single most precious thing, something that you can't see yourself living without?" Scott thought only a second before asking.

"Jean." He said honestly.

"Jean." Ororo repeated with a sweet smile that instantly faded. "Now take her away, imagine that someone has come and taken her away from you, what would you do? If you thought they had taken her to some lab to do test and experiments on, like some animal. What would you do?" Scott had no words and simply looked down. "So please either help us or move out of our way, but do not ask us to not try to save our child, who is the single most precious thing to us." Ororo said with tears now streaming down her eyes.

"At least wait," Scott began again. "Until I can suit up. I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Jean announced, causing Ororo to smile through her tears.

~~~~

"So do you have any thing resembling a plan here?" Scott asked from his seat beside Logan, in the backseats of the blackbird, as Ororo and Jean navigated.

"Yep, ta cause a lot of carnage." Logan said as he popped out his claws, to break in his gloves.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that, and we won't have to have any casualties."

"Oh there's gonna be casualties, a lot of it. It came ta that when they took my daughter."

"What, you just plan to cut down anyone you see."

"Yep." Logan said point blankly.

"You can't be serious."

"If ya gonna get squeamish then stay on the jet, and outta my way."

"There's another way to handle this Logan, Ororo?" Scott called out hoping again that she would support him.

"No, Logan's right. This ends now, if Nyha," She paused swallowing back impending tears and fears. "If she's dead, then I shall make sure that Sinister never ever has the chance to do what he has done to us, to anyone else. If she is alive, I shall make sure that she will be safe, and never have to look over her shoulder or run from her home in order to feel safe. The only way to accomplish that is to eliminate the treat, and that's Sinister and all who work for him."

"That's my girl." Logan said with pride.

"My God you've turned her into you." Scott spit at Logan, who only threw a smirk back.

"We're approaching a compound. Is this the place?" Jean asked and Ororo simply nodded and she steered the jet. "Cloaking is now on, where should we set her down?"

"Down their throats, hold on to something." Ororo said as she dipped the nose of the jet, aiming it into the center of the building.

~~~~

Five months earlier:

"What?" she asked in a mumbled, as her mouth was stuffed with food.

"Nutin," Was the reply from the man who sat across from her leaning back in his seat, arms crossed against his chest, as he just stared at her.

"You're staring." She finally spoke clearly as she picked up her glass of tea to rinse down the chicken and rice she had just Hoovered. "It's very rude, you know?"

"Is it?" He asked never taking his eyes from her.

"Yes, so either tell me why, or stop it." She said playfully as she threw him a smile, which he matched.

"Well darlin I'm staring cause I'm amazed…you're a pig." He said and then regretted it, as he noticed Ororo's eyes begin to water.

"Excuse me." Ororo said softly as she wiped her mouth and pushed her chair from the table. She scooted to the edge of her seat and used the arms on her chair to support her now off balanced body. She had found it somewhat difficult to maneuver herself, now that she had a round belly. Ororo was nearly six month pregnant, and she had figured that this child was gonna be big, for she looked as if she were ready to pop. Once she cleared the table she waddled towards the exit, Logan instantly stood and moved to her.

"Where ya goin darlin?" He asked as he gripped her arm, to give her support. Ororo quickly yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I am going to lie down, you stay and finish your meal. I shall be fine, our room is just there," She said pointing out the door to the rooms across the parking lot of the diner they stood in. "You can see anyone coming and going, so I shall be fine." She said and then left the diner and slowly made her way to the room, slamming the door after her, leaving Logan to look after her confused as he made his way back to their table to finish his supper.

"Boy you must be a first time expectant father." A man in the next booth and Logan turned to him glaring.

"What's it to ya?"

"I just noticed that you just committed the first cardinal rule of what not to say to a pregnant woman." Logan stared at the man in confusion, which pushed the man to continue. "You called her a pig. Now, to you, me, and the most sane, we understood that you were referring to how she was packing it away she is after all eating for two." The man said smiling. "But to her and her kind, that being pregnant women in general, they hear, "God you're a beached whale, you're as big as a house, could you possibly get bigger?" Logan growled as he smacked his hand against his forehead, as realization struck. The man chuckled. "It's not that bad, go to her and show her that you still think she's beautiful and desirable. And remember right now she thinks she's the biggest most disgusting woman on the planet, so any references to her being fat, not good." The man said to Logan who now stood and tossed some money on the table, before heading out. "Hey!" The man called after him, Logan stopped and shot him a look over his shoulder. "There's a gift shop next door, flowers usually help in these types of situations." Logan gave the man a nod of thanks and then walked out, heading to the gift shop.

He had nearly bought the entire shop, several dozens of flowers all different type, since he really didn't know which Ororo liked, chocolates cause he knew she loved it, stuffed animals mainly for the baby, several cards that expressed how sorry he was. With his hands full he entered their room to find Ororo on their bed with her head buried in a pillow, and Logan could tell she was crying, although she hurriedly sniffed her tears back when she heard him entering the room.

"Ro?"

"What?" She mumbled in a small voice, never turning to look at him.

"Darlin will you look at me?"

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I wasn't callin ya fat…"  
  


"No?" Ororo said as she quickly sat up and now looked at him. "Cause gee, 'you're a pig' sure sounds like that's what you meant." She said her eyes red and slightly swollen from all of her crying, and Logan inwardly winced at the site, he had always hated to see her cry, and now to be the cause of it pained him all the more.

"I was talking about ya eatin, not ya size Ro. You look beautiful, I don't think ya could look bad even if ya tried."

"Really, so that's why you never touch me." Ororo said, as Logan now looked at her in complete confusion. "I mean we are husband and wife now, and really it is not legal until we consummate it, and you won't even touch me."

"Ya want me to?" Logan asked as he moved to the bed, sitting down beside Ororo, handing her his armful of goodies, which she took smiling at the gesture and the cute stuffed animals. "Touch ya I mean." He continued, eying her as she now shyly looked down as she picked over the flowers.

"I do not know, you never try."

"I didn't know ya wanted me ta, after…"

"Please Logan we have certainly moved beyond that, it's done, it's the past. I cannot say that it was the best sexual experience for me, nor can I say that I regret it ever happened. How could I?" She asked as she rubbed her hands across her firm, protruding belly. Logan smirked as he too reached out and settled a hand on her stomach. "See you can touch me, and I shall not break." Ororo said softly as she stared at Logan. He moved the hand resting on Ororo's belly, letting it slowly move upward, across her breast to her neck, and then cupping her face. "Logan you are not obligated to…"

"I've wanted ta touch ya for sometime now," He said cutting off her words. "I just never though ya felt the same. Especially after…" This time Ororo cut him off as she swiftly moved her lips to his, softly kissing him. Her tongue shot out and wiped across Logan's, causing a growl to escape his throat, as he welcomingly opened his mouth, allowing Ororo's tongue access. Logan's free hand gently gripped at Ororo's waist, pulling her closer, as their kiss deepened. Ororo's hands were not idle as she moved them to the buttons of Logan's flannel shirt, undoing the buttons, allowing Logan's to yank the shirt free from his body. In turn Logan's hands moved back to Ororo, gripping at her shoulders, pushing away the straps of the silk white night gown she now wore, tearing his mouth from hers to latch onto her neck, where he kissed and suckled, causing Ororo's head to fall back in pleasure. Logan's mouth followed the trail of the falling silk as it slipped down Ororo's body. He flicked his tongue across one of Ororo's nipple and she hissed in reply, making Logan grin before he completely took her nipple into his mouth. Ororo found her self in a pleasure zone she had never known existed as Logan manipulated her nipples in his mouth, moving from one swollen breast to the other, she raked her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Logan," She gasped as her head thrashed about the pillow, half hidden in her thick white mane of hair, which now stuck to her face. "I need…now!" She commanded causing Logan to chuckle a bit at her.

"Ya sure darlin…it's safe." He asked cupping a hand back against her belly. She simply smiled and nodded and then rolled them as so she could be on top, and then quickly impaling herself on his now rock hard girth before he could protest. "Grrrrrhhhggg!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!" They both yelled out in unison as they became engulfed in blinding, searing ecstasy.

~~~~

Present day:

"That was one hell of a landing darlin." Wolverine said as he leaped from the jet behind Storm. He sniffed the air a bit then nodded. "That way. Cyke you and Jean head that way, Storm and I are goin this way, Nyha's this way. We need ya ta watch our backs, keep the heat offa us."

"Fine, go get your daughter." Cyclops said just as he blasted the armed guards now flooding the hole they had made in the building with their landing.

"We'll secure things here." Jean said and then lifted several guards, sending them flying into a far wall. With that said, Wolverine and Storm moved out in the direct Logan pointed to, Storm going airborne, flying through the high ceiling just above Logan. Logan instantly stopped and Storm landed beside him.

"What is it? What do you smell?" She asked.

"Nyha, her scent is very strong, kind of different…"He sniffed again and growled. "Sinister."

"He's with Nyha?" Storm asked her heart tightening in her chest.

"Naw, Nyha's just ahead, down that corridor. Sinister's thata way, and he's mine. You go find Nyha." With that they both moved off down the adjoining corridors.

"Logan?" Storm called out to him and he turned to her. "I love you." 

"Love ya to, darlin." With a nod Logan continued his trek, as Storm moved back to hers, both knowing that their lives will never be the same again, not after they were finished doing what they felt they had to do. Knowing that they would soon willingly have blood on their hands.

~~~~

Four months earlier:

"Elizabeth?"

"Joshua?"

"Brianna?"

"How about, Dick?" She said beaming proudly as her husband now glared at her full on.

"Hell no, no way we're naming my kid that?"

"Which one?"

"Dick, sides one eye already owns that one." He said turning his eyes back to the highway, as they drove through the desert, heading to Las Vegas where Logan was hoping they would lose the hound dogs he had spotted following them several days back. Logan had figured that Sinister had narrowed down on their location, which is why had and his wife had made a hasty exit from Texas. But he hadn't told Ororo the real reason he had said he had simply wanted a change of scenery, not wanting to upset her in her now delicate condition. "Ya need ta stop, there's a general store ahead."

"Oh yes please, I have this craving," Ororo said smiling broadly, invoking a huge grin from Logan in return. "Hey it's not my fault 'your' kid wants Sardines dipped in chocolate sauce and mustard." Ororo said as she looked out the window. Logan frowned in disgust.

"Chocolate sauce and mustard?" he asked not sure if he had heard right.

"Uh-hmm." Ororo said as Logan pulled up to the gas pump, and she hopped out and made her way inside.

"Be there in a sec, get all that ya think you'll be, 'cravin' tonight." Logan then started to pump the gas, when suddenly a gunshot rang out, followed by a sudden heavy rain shower. Logan looked up and rushed towards the store, just as a man ran past him, to hop into a red Mustang and speed off. "Ro?" Logan called out as he rushed into the store; he came upon a counter where an elderly couple huddled behind it, trembling with fear. A fear similar to the one now pulling at Logan's heart. It was then that the smell hit him, an all too familiar smell, the smell of blood. "Ro!" He roared as he raced from aisle to aisle. He stood frozen at the last one, staring down to the other end, where his wife lay lifeless; it wasn't until he saw her move a bit and moan in pain, that he rushed to her side. "Ro, darlin were ya hit?" He asked as he gently lifted her upper body and leaned her against his chest, as he now sat behind her. She nodded her head, as tears rolled from her eyes and she again moaned in pain. "Ok we gotta get ya to a doctor. I'm gonna try ta lift ya, it may hurt, I'm sorry but I gotta, ok?" He asked softly and again she nodded. Logan slowly, gently began moving her into his arms, wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her legs.

"Ahhhh…Oh God Logan!" Ororo screamed out in pain as a warm fluid gushed from her. "The baby, something's wrong. She's coming, oh God she's coming!" Ororo said in a panicked voice. Logan moved to set her back down. "No! We have to go Logan, the police will come, we have to go." Logan nodded as he held her close to him and moved from the store, out to their car. He gently placed her in the passenger side, closing the door. He then noticed that he was covered with blood, Ororo's blood, and it frightened and angered him. He hurriedly got into the car and drove off. Not far down the road Logan saw a sign for a motel a mile ahead.

"Hang on darlin, we're almost there." He said as he split his attention between the road and Ororo, who leaned against his shoulder. "Ro, stay wit me darlin, come on…Ro!"

"Mmmhh." She groaned.

"Look at me, open your eyes Ro, we're almost there, come on darlin."

"It hurts Logan," She said through a gasp.

"I know darlin, but look were here, just gotta get a room and then we'll get ya fixed right up." Logan said as he moved into the parking lot of the Motel, he hastily threw on his coat, zipping it up to cover the blood that covered his shirt and to shield him from the treacherous rainfall, courtesy of Ororo. Logan got them a room and safely got Ororo inside.

"Logan," She gasped and panted. He quickly moved to her removing her clothes to find where she had been hit. He silently prayed it hadn't been anywhere near the baby, and sighed in relief when he saw the wound near her left shoulder. Logan could see that it wasn't a fatal wound, but knew it hurt. He treated the wound swiftly as so he could focus on the real terrifying event, which was gonna be the birth of his child.

~~~~

"AHHHHH!!!" Ororo wailed as she gripped at the sheets on the bed she now lay on with her legs open to allow Logan better access. "Goddess, it hurts!"

"I know, but cha gotta focus Ro. You got a monsoon going on outside. Ya gotta try ta concentrate, Ok?"

"Ok, but it hurts so much Logan, and I want to push so bad." She moaned as she now bit down on a sheet that she had wadded up and placed in her mouth to cover her screams.

"Not yet, you're not open all the way yet, and if ya push ya gonna tear."

"I do not care, I'll heal, I've got to push." She groaned deeply, arching off the bed some.

"Not yet darlin, not yet."

~~~~

"PUSH!"

"Uh-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ororo cried out she had been pushing for nearly a half hour, and still they had no baby to show for it. "Arrrrrggghhhh!"

"Ok relax for a sec," Logan instructed from his spot, down between Ororo's legs. Ororo collapsed back against the pillows, her sweat drenched hair stuck to her face and neck. "Ok Darlin give us another big push, real hard this time."

"I do not think I can," She whined. "I am so tired."

"I know baby, but ya gotta. This kids ready ta come, and I'm sure she's tired to. Come on Ro, just a few more, for Nyha."

"Nyha?" Ororo repeated as she lifted her head a bit to stare at Logan.

"Yeah, Ya like it?" He asked and Ororo nodded his head.

"Yes, it is beautiful." She spoke through soft tears.

"And I bet it suits her to, bet she's beautiful. So how bout we get her outta there and see. Ok?" Logan coaxed as he gripped the hand Ororo held out as she sat up again, readying to push. "That's my girl. Now PUSH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

~~~~

"Waaaaah!"

"Well She's got no liquid on her lungs, that's fer sure." Logan said as he watched Ororo hold their daughter close to her chest.

"She's perfect, and yet so tiny. I thought surely she would have been bigger due to how big I was."

"Yeah but for a preemie she's a big girl, she's about five pounds."

"And she's perfect," Ororo repeated as she smiled down proudly at her daughter who had finally latched on to her mother's breast to feed. "Thank you Logan." She said focusing on him.

"What for, you did all the work."

"But I could not have done it without you. You patched up my wounds and then delivered our child." Ororo said swaying a bit in the bed as she blinked slowly as if her eyelids were too heavy to keep open.

"Ya need ta get some rest darlin," Logan said as he continued to watch Ororo nurse his daughter in amazement.

"Yes, I am very tired, need to rest to heal. Here." She said as she gently removed Nyha's mouth from her breast. "Burp, her."

"Naw, I don't think I should. I mean she's so tiny I might break her." Logan said with fear in his voice and Ororo giggled at him.

"You will not break her, come say hello to your daughter. Besides I can not hold her while I sleep that would not be safe. I might drop her." Reluctantly Logan moved to the bed side, sitting on the edge and taking the bundled up child that Ororo offered him. He cradled the baby much as he had seen Ororo do it with her tiny head cradled in the nook of his arm, and her small frame pressed firmly against his chest. "See," Ororo spoke as she now leaned back against the pillows watching the new father and child. "You are a natural."

"Yeah…WHOA!" Logan exclaimed as he abruptly stood from the bed. "I think the kid strung a leak." He said as he looked down at the wet spot on his shirt and pants.

"I think we shall need some Diapers." Ororo said through her soft laughter.

"Yeah, I'll run ta the lobby and grab some, here you hold the 'Squirt' and I'll be right back."

~~~~

Present Day:

"What should we do sir, we are under full attack." The younger man said nervously as he stood before Sinister who still sat at his desk.

"We do nothing, this is all expected, and I'm not worried…"

"Ya should be." A voice spoke out from the doorway, startling the young man.

"Ah, Logan aka the Wolverine." Sinister said swiveling his chair to face the man he was addressing. "I'm glad you've come to join us," Sinister continued as he pushed the button beneath his desk. "And the weather witch, is she here as well?" He asked continually pushing the alert button.

"Don't worry about her, nor about anyone comin for ya cause ya pushing that button, cause there aint nobody left." Wolverine releasing the guard he had had in a death grip and then stalking into the room, claws out.

"Do you really think you scare me?" Sinister asked as he stood from his chair and moved around the desk, squaring off with Wolverine. "One would think you'd be more concerned for your Daughter, she's a beauty by the way, much more then I had ever dreamed of." Sinister goated, throwing Wolverine a sneer.

"Ahhhgggggrr!!" Wolverine leaped at the towering frame before him.

~~~~

"Dr. McGuire, I need more suction." Dr Madeline Brown spoke as she and several other masked doctors dressed in surgical attire, filled an operating room. "This is amazing. Even now there's healing at an incredible rate."

"So do you think we will be able to clone the cell, and someday use them to make Sinister's perfect mutant?" Another doctor asked.

"Oh yes, I think we can." Madeline answered excitedly. They were so engrossed in their task that they hadn't noticed the woman who now stood in the room. She stepped closer looked over the shoulder of the doctors in front of her to the table. Madeline suddenly noticed their unexpected guess and dropped her scalpel in shock.

~~~~

"Really, this is pointless don't you think?" Sinister spoke in pants, his face and body covered with blood gashes, cuts, and bruises that were fast healing.

"I aint even tired yet." Wolverine said as he crouched in a near corner readying to pounce again. His body was also covered with cuts and blood. 

"Yes, my point exactly." Sinister spoke as he staggered to stand upright and to move away from Wolverine. "I mean with our mutual healing factor this could take awhile…"

SWOOSH!

THUD!

"Naw I don't think it will take too long at all." Wolverine said to the twitching headless body now lying on the floor, it's head rolling to a darkened corner causing the young man who had been hiding there to jump out with a yelp. Wolverine grasped him by his collar.

"Please, please don't kill me, please." With a growl Wolverine threw the man to the ground, and left the room in search of his wife and child. He followed the scents.

~~~~

"My God what is that smell?" Jean asked as she and Cyclops made their way down a corridor. They had fought off most of the guards and soon the rest of them had just ran off, and then they set out in search of Storm and Wolverine.

"I don't know but it's getting stronger." Scott said as he warily moved closer to the room at the end of the corridor. He slowly opened the door and took in the destruction throughout the room. "What the fu…"

"Storm!" Jean exclaimed as she moved in the room after Cyclops.

"Where?"

"She's here somewhere, I just got a glimpse into her mind…She's in pain a lot of pain." Jean said as they both cautiously moved into the huge room

"She could be buried anywhere in this mess, can you pin-point her location?"

"No, I can't get anything now, I think she's blocking me or so far gone mentally that I can read her." Jean said as she suddenly stumbled falling forward and directly onto a body. "Oh God!" Cyclops hurried to her helping her up as they both stared down at the floor that was littered with bodies. "Their dead," Jean said covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"All of them?" Cyclops asked and Jean simply nodded.

"RO!" A voiced called out just before Wolverine entered the room. "Where are they?"

"We don't know, we've only just arrived and found this." Cyclops pointed to the dead bodies.

"But Storm's here, somewhere." Jean added.

"Buried?" Wolverine asked as he began tossing equipment and debris aside. "She Claustaphobic." He said as he continued to throw things about, with Jean and Cyclops now helping them. Jean suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Help me, please." A woman who was pinned to a far wall called out softly. She had two metal rods piercing her shoulder, straight through to the wall.

"Oh my God," Jean gasped again now with Cyclops and Wolverine standing behind her staring in disbelief.

"Does it hurt?" A low voice asked and all eyes in the room turned to the woman sitting in an adjacent corner. "Because I want it to hurt."

"Storm?" Jean spoke moving to her slowly. Storm looked to her with white eyes as a roar of thunder filled the room, and Jean heeded the warning stepping back. "Storm, what happened here?" Jean asked as she and the others watched Storm's eyes turn normal and water with tears. Jean eyed the spot across the room; where Storm's eyes now seemed fixed to, and she nearly choked on her own vomit that now erupted from her at the scene. Cyclops and Wolverine both moved closer to look.

"Jesus." Cyclops gasped as Logan with clenched jaws and fist turned and staggered out of the room. After catching her breath and swallowing back the water still filling her mouth, Jean focused back on Storm with her tears now streaming from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Jean spoke through sobs. Storm seemed to disregard her friend as she spoke to the woman she had pinned to the wall, with hurricane force winds and two metal rods.

"You gutted her like a fish," Storm spoke, trembling with rage as she stared at her infant daughter's tiny body, which was stuffed in a liquid filled jar, preserving her forever.

"I…I…I'm sorry," The woman said and was rewarded with a scalpel flying into her gut. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain as the gush of wind now died down around her.

"You took her insides out and then stuffed her in a jar, like some lab animal." Storm said looking down and shaking her head in disbelief. "She was a baby, my baby." She cried out, and both Cyclops and Jean cried silent tears with her. "You two should leave now," Storm spoke her voice now calmed as she began to stand up.

"Storm you don't want to do this." Jean said hoping to calm her friend down. Storm turned to her with clarity on her face and in her eyes, looking so much like her normal self.

"Why not? I wanted to when I struck him with lightning," She said pointing to the charred body on the floor. "And froze her to death, and snapped her neck with my bare hands. No, no I really 'want' to do this Jean, it's a hell of lot gentler then what they did for Nyha. Do you know she was still awake when they cut her open, see according to her 'chart' they didn't want to drug her because they didn't know what effect that would have on her mutant genes, didn't want to risk it. Isn't that right?" She asked the pinned woman but only go a moan in response. "I said, isn't that right." Storm repeated in a near growl and the woman hastily nodded her head.

"Ro, you have to stop this now before anyone else gets hurt." Cyclops said in a stern commando voice.

"How about I stop right after?" She replied as she moved closer to the woman on the wall. "I just don't know how I want to kill you, something painful." She said turning and looking about the room, and then smiling a bit as her eyes landed on her torture method, a cabinet filled with bottles of chemicals. Storm moved to the cabinet opening it and looking over the bottles, she then moved back and then raise her arms to summon a gust of wind. The bottles began to shake on their selves before they suddenly lifted and flew toward the body stuck helplessly to the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGRR!!! Oh God it burns, Oh God help me! Ahhhhhhhhh!!" She screamed as smoke lifted from her body and clothes, which had begun to melt from her frame, to globs of liquid on the floor. Within seconds there was nothing left except bones, still perched up on the metal rods.

"Ororo," Jean turned to her friend. "How do you come back from this?" She asked waving her hands about the room.

"I am not coming back." Storm said softly before rising through the hole she had put in the ceiling with the lightning she had summoned.

"Storm wait!!!" Jean called to her, but was ignored. Jean and Cyclops stood for a moment trying to take in all that had happen, all they had seen and still couldn't bring themselves to believe. "Oh, Logan." Jean said as she swiftly moved to leave the room, following Logan's trail, with Cyclops right behind her. They searched the entire compound but only found the dead bodies of guards filling corridors that had been empty before, and fierce fires in every room, which they knew Wolverine had started hoping to burn the compound to the ground. Sadly the two dishearten mutants, moved back to the Blackbird, and headed home, both secretly praying that their friends would be there when they arrived, but knowing neither would be…

…Fin

(Coming Soon: 'In Search Of' of course I wouldn't just leave it like that:)

To read the my other RoLo fics or to Post one of your own to and exclusive RoLo fic site go here:

**http://www.spuffylover.com/RoLo/storyline1.8**

To upload your fics, simply 'register', 'login', and 'add story'. Just that simple, and all RoLo fics, and all 'ratings' are welcome, yes even NC-17:)


	2. In Search Of

Title: In Search Of Author: Pari Email: pari_nicole@lycos.com Rating: R (Sexual content & very crude and harsh language) Summary: Continuation of, 'Animal Behavior'. What have become of Ororo and Logan after the unthinkable.where are they, well read and find out :D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this comic or its characters, this story as are all my others, is meant to entertain not to infringe upon anyone's right, thank you.  
  
In Search of  
  
".and then I found myself here, don't even know why I'm here, but it seemed like a good place to get lost. You know what I mean?" The chubby man said to the woman sitting beside him at the bar, in the smoke filled club. He had wandered in well over an hour before and had sat beside her and without provocation, decided to tell her his life's story, which but the way she never looked at him or acknowledged his presence whatsoever, she really didn't give a damn about. She kept staring ahead as she scanned the room from up in the large mirror that lined the wall behind the bar. Peering at the many patrons in the club, coming and going, through the dark shades she wore to hide her eyes. "So what's your story?" The chubby man beside her continued and for the first time she turned to look at him, but only a second before she blow thick smoke from the cigarette she puffed deeply on, in his direction, causing him to cough a bit. "You know**cough** those thing's will kill ya." He stated waving his hands in front of his face, fanning away the think cloud floating towards him.  
  
"Why else do it?" she said now turning back to her drink a scotch on the rocks, which she downed in one gulp, smacking the glass back on the table, signaling the barkeep for another. "So," She turned back to her sudden companion. "Do you want to go up to my room?" She asked point blankly, surprising the man some by his gaping mouthed expression.  
  
"Y.your room, uhm.w.why?" The man stammered suddenly growing sweaty.  
  
"For sex why else?" She said her face keeping its cool uncaring mask.  
  
"What are you a prostitute?" He asked. "Cause, like I told ya I'm on the run here so the funds are kind of low."  
  
"Whatever. " she said blowing out another cloud of smoke and turning back to her refreshed drink. "I don't recall speaking of money, just looking for a good time, but if you don't."  
  
"Whoa I didn't say I didn't," The man cut in fast now looking the woman up and down, truly taking notice to her beauty. She was a slender women a bit too skinny he thought, but still quiet lovely, with her caramel skin and flowing jet black hair that framed her face and fell across her shoulders and down her back. "Its just, I don't even know your name."  
  
"And you need to know my name in order to have sex with me?" She asked now grinning at him.  
  
"Well no, but it would be nice don't ya think?"  
  
"No." She said as she downed her drink and stood up from the bar. She slipped back into her leather jacket and made her way through the sea of swaying bodies to the stairs that lead up to the rented room, one of which she had occupied for nearly three months. The man hastily gulped back his mug of beer and headed behind her. They had just made it to the foot of the stairs when a hand shot out and stopped the chubby man.  
  
"Hey bub, where ya think ya going with the lady?"  
  
"What, who are you and what's it to ya?" The chubby man asked and the man who had stopped him slowly stood from his seat.  
  
"The name's Logan and that's my wife ya drooling over. So I'll ask ya again where ya think ya going with her?" The wide-eyed chubby man took a step back, looking from the man towering above him to the woman who stood at the foot of the stairs silently with her arms crossed against her chest, her face void of any reaction to what was playing out before her.  
  
"I didn't know.she never told me she was m.I sorry man, I'll just be leaving now."  
  
"Good idea." Logan said now speaking to the retreating backside of the chubby man as he now raced from the club. Logan then turned back to the lady behind him standing still on the stairs. "Hello Nyha, we've gotta talk darlin."  
  
Sometime later, upstairs: He sat silently watching her move about the small room, which housed nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a small bathroom. She moved as if he were not sitting in the room, pulling out fresh clothes, and removing the ones she wore before stepping into the bathroom. He looked after her but didn't move, didn't want to scare her off, didn't want her to run.again, like always. He heard the water running in the shower, and swallowed down an urge to follow her into the cramped bathroom, to join her in her bath. He didn't think she was ready for that, not yet, if ever again. So, he just sat and waited, and it wasn't long before she re-entered the room again dismissing his presence as she let the wet towel fall from her frame and began to redress in her fresh gear.  
  
"So, what tha hell was that downstairs.makin new friends?" He asked in a near growl, and she smiled despite herself at his jealousy.  
  
"It was all a show for you," She stated calmly. "I knew you had walked in, I saw you." And again the silence surrounded them.  
  
"I've missed ya, darlin." He spoke as he watched her longingly, as she dressed.  
  
"So," Se replied dryly never turning to acknowledge him whatsoever.  
  
"I'm tired of this cat and mouse game."  
  
"Then stop chasing me," She said coldly, this time turning to glare at him. "I didn't ask you to come looking for me, I just wanted to be left alone."  
  
"I can't do that darlin."  
  
"You mean you, 'won't' do it." She interjected her fierce blue eyes staring at him harshly.  
  
"Ya just left, without a word, ya didn't say bye, nothing. Hell ya didn't even come ta tha funeral."  
  
"I couldn't, I can't believe that you did, how could you, after what they did to her, how she was. I had already seen her on exhibit in a jar, did you think I could watch them put her in a box, throw her in a hole and then cast dirt over her, I couldn't bear it, just the thought of it." She pause pushing back the impending tears and rage as the distant sound of thunder could be heard outside the window, and a flash of lightning illuminated the darkening sky. "Go away Logan, please just go away."  
  
"I can't do that Ro, and ya know I can't."  
  
"Don't call me that.my name is Nyha."  
  
"No it aint, Nyha was our daughter's name, and ya can't take it from her and act as if she never existed." Logan said as he bolted from the chair he sat in, suddenly enraged. "Damn it Ro, I miss the Squirt too, don't ya think what happened ta her hurt me, it did, and it does. It kills me every day, and I relive it every single night."  
  
"As do I," she said in a near whisper but knowing he had heard her. "Her name is all that I have left of her now."  
  
"Naw it aint, ya still got me, but ya gotta let me in Ro, please." She looked at him and for one fleeting second, Logan saw her soften, even consider giving in, but then her gaze iced over, and she closed herself off again and turned away.  
  
Why won't you let me be, why must you keep tracking me down.is it for the cold comfort I give you? It can not be so pleasurable to you."  
  
"You're my wife Ro, and I'll take ya anyway I can get ya, even if it's only for a night out of weeks, months.and it aint cold ta me, never cold." He spoke softly as he moved to her, reaching out and letting his fingers trail down her back, and she gulped back a moan. "Is it cold comfort ta ya?" He asked her as he leaned in as let his lips graze her shoulder and she gasped in reply, letting her eyes roll back into her head. It had been three weeks, two days, and twelve hours since their last encounter, she counted mentally, and though it had been just one night and most of the morning, it had sustained her, until now. "Do ya think I want it this way, having ya when I can catch up ta ya, instead of being wrapped up in ya every night. I'd grown use ta havin ya sleepin next ta me, I can't sleep soundly anymore, and the nightmares are back, the old ones and new ones. Nightmares you use ta chase away with a simple touch. It kills me not havin ya wit me Ro." He said as he buried is face into her hair, inhaling deeply and she leaned into his touch. She turned into his arms and he enveloped her firmly, pressing their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes. She was the first to break the trance, leaning in and capturing his mouth into hers in a soft sensual kiss, which quickly deepened.  
  
She hastily moved her trembling fingers to his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, and Logan just as quickly stilled her hands. "Naw, we got all night darlin, let's take it slow." He said through his panting, which was synchronized with hers. This time his hands slowly unbutton his shirt and then pulled the flannel garment from his broad shoulders, as Ororo stood as if mesmerized, watching his every movement. Once he removed his shirt he moved to hers, unzipping the leather, sleeveless top, letting he fall from her. He looked at her suddenly happy that she hardly ever wore a bra, not that she ever needed to; her breast were firm yet supple. He leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth.  
  
"Ssssss." She hissed at the sensation of his cold tongue on her already harden nipple, and then the warmth that surrounded at her nipple and then fanned out throughout her body. Logan remained latched to her, moving from one nipple to the other, as his hands slid down to the zipper of the skirt she wore, easing it down and letting the skirt crumble to the floor. He then moved his hands to remove her panties but only found moist, worm, flesh, and he growl out of arousal at the fact she was wearing nothing, and out of anger at the fact that she was wearing nothing. He let two of his fingers play with the folds of skin covering her opening, while letting his thumb scrape her clit, eliciting another moan from Ororo. Suddenly without warning he thrust his two fingers into her.  
  
"Ahhh!" She yelp throwing her head back, causing her to lose her balance and fall back, landing sideways on the bed. Logan still attached to her, inside and out, as he slowly began moving his fingers in and out. As if involuntary, Ororo's hips began gyrating, thrusting back against Logan's fingers, as her fingers laced themselves through his thick mane, pulling him closer to her. He gave her now sensitive and swollen nipples one last flick before he trailed kisses down her belly, stopping at her navel long enough to dip his tongue in, before moving down further and fastening onto her clit, suckling it for all of its juices. Ororo thrashed about wildly so much so, Logan had to move his free hand to her abdomen to hold her still and down onto the bed. His fingers quickened their pace within her throbbing womb, and Logan knew it wouldn't be long before Ororo would reach her peak. Her breathing increased, and her hold on his hair became painful as she pulled at her own tresses with her free hand, and bit her lip so hard blood now dripped from it. Logan grinned to himself, knowing it would only take one more flick and..  
  
"Goddess.Logan!!!" Ororo screamed arching her back completely off of the bed before flopping back exhausted, as if she could no longer hold up her own weight, which didn't get better as Logan slid up her body and plunder her mouth again with his own, allowing her to taste her own sweetness. As the haze lifted from her brain she took sudden notice to the bulge now digging into her inner thigh, and it dawned on her that Logan had not yet been satisfied, and with much effort, she rolled him; as so Logan now lay on his back and she straddled him, their lips never parting as she moved her hands to the fly of his pants.  
  
Next day, mid afternoon: He groaned as the intrusive sunlight now baked his naked form, which lay tangled in cotton sheets, which were still somewhat damp with sweat. He deeply inhaled the scents that engulfed the pillow his face lay buried in, and groaned again before lifting his head and turning it slightly as he reached out to run his fingers beside him. Where he had expected to find the warmth of a firm body he only found cold sheets. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, and a quick scan of the room told him that he was alone. The dresser drawers were all ajar and he knew that Ororo had gather up all her things and was once again on the run. With another groan Logan ran his hands over his stubble face and turned onto his back, willing his weary body to get up, get dressed, and began the chase anew. As he shifted in the bed a crinkling sound caught his ears, and he moved the covers back on the side that had house Ororo's body not too long before hand, and he found what looked to be a note.  
  
"This is new." He mumbled as he grasp the piece of paper, opening it and reading its contents.  
  
'Thanks for the comfort, Ro'  
  
He smiled slightly as he folded the paper and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Hope filled his heart at the thought that she was coming back to him. Never in the months of their game of cat and mouse had she ever left him a note after their night of passion. He had always awoke alone, and never ever had she referred to herself as Ororo or any resemble to it, it had always been Nyha, that was the rule. It seemed that the rules had suddenly changed, and Logan hoped for the better.  
  
Elsewhere: "Are you sure about this, I mean we can't.we shouldn't say anything until we know for sure." The younger man in the room asked as he sat baffled by what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes, at least it's what the test says, but I really can't make it conclusive until we test the body."  
  
"But we'd have to exhume it and we can't, not without permission, which I seriously doubt we get."  
  
"Oh I think if what this test suggests is true, we'll get the permission and maybe even more then that."  
  
"But we must be sure, Jean." The older man, who had sat silently until this point, thinking over the aspect of what he was hearing, finally spoke.  
  
"I know Professor, which is why we need the body, and if it's genetically different, then we'll know they're clones, and that."  
  
"That Nyha maybe alive."  
  
"Yes Scott, and if that's true it means."  
  
"That Ororo and Logan will return home." Scott finished with the same hopeful look in his eyes that Jean's now held. "Now all we have to do is find them and tell them, get their permission to exhume the baby's body, but jean," He paused before continuing. "What if it's wrong and the baby in the grave really is Nyha?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean it is possible, but I know for sure that they cloned her. The organs we obtained from the room where.where we last saw Ororo, they appeared to be Nyha's. But when I looked at them from a genetic level, I noticed it was off. Her mutant genes aren't as ample as they should be, considering that both her parents are Mutants themselves."  
  
"Maybe they are dormant until she reaches a certain age," Scott supplied but Jean simply shook her head.  
  
"No, that could happen with her powers, sure, but her genetic make-up is there from conception, and in all of my studies of Mutant genetics children from parents who are both Mutants have complete Mutant genes. Like with Logan he has only half, so we assume that only one of his parents was a Mutant, whereas Ororo has nothing but Mutant genes, and we know that both her parents were Mutants."  
  
"Interesting theory." The Professor said. "I'll go to Cerebro and see if I can locate Logan or Ororo. I have not done so until this point to give them space, and the time they need to heal, but under the circumstances I think they would want to be sought out." He said as he headed out of the room on his mission.  
  
"I have the feeling that he's in for a task," Scott stated as the professor left the room. "Storm, he may find but Logan."  
  
"I know but I have a feeling that wherever Ororo is Logan is with her, or not too far from her trail. Remember he left to find her."  
  
"Yeah but he hasn't called to let us know if he's found her."  
  
"When have you ever known Logan to check in?"  
  
Two days later, French Quarter, New Orleans: "Ya getting tired?" The gruff male voice spoke out into the dimly lit room, whose only light came from the doors that led out to the balcony, which lay open with a gentle breeze blowing the sheer curtains back into the room.  
  
"No, I am up for more." A feminine voice replied but never moved her limp limbs, which swayed across the masculine frame that lay in the bed with her. A hoarse chuckle filled the room.  
  
"Naw darlin that aint what I mean." He spoke again and this time she turned to face him with a questioning look. "I mean ya aint give me much of a run this time, I found ya in a few days, it usually takes weeks, sometimes months."  
  
"Are you complaining, cause I could leave and."  
  
"Naw," He said tightening his grip around her waist. "I aint complain, gotta admit I don't mind the change of pace. You're about as hard ta track as I Am." He said with a smirk causing her to giggle.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled sweetly at him as she laid her face against his chest, breathing in deeply as his chest hairs tickled her nose. She closed her eyes to the sensation of him running his fingers along the curve of her back. "Mmmmmhhhmm," She moaned as she felt the slickness in between her thighs again. Taking the invitation he lowered his mouth to the nook of her neck, suckling and nipping the flesh there. "Ohhhh.Mmmmmmhh.Professor!" She gasped as she bolted upright.  
  
"What?" He frowned at her as a growl rumbled in his chest. "Not the name ya should be screamin darlin."  
  
"No Logan, it's the Professor." Ororo stated as she now sat up completely, clutching the sheets to her frame. Logan looked about the room, sniffing at the air. "He's not here, he's reaching me telepathically."  
  
"He never done it before, so why tha hell now? Tell him ta call back later, ya busy." Logan grumbled as he fiddled his fingers along her inner thigh, but stopped cold at seeing her paled face and hard expression. "What is it?" He now questioned as his wife moved from the bed, as he remained put, watching her curiously. "Ro?"  
  
"We have to go Logan, get up and get dressed, hurry." Logan's imploring eyes remained on her, but he did as she instructed.  
  
"What's goin on Ro?" he asked as he pulled on his jeans and then turned to a nearly dressed Ororo. "Where we goin?"  
  
"Home."  
  
~~~~  
  
"What to do, what to do." The man spoke as he nervously paced around the small hotel room, stopping before the bed to stare down at the small form lying upon it. "Don't look at me like that, I can't take you back, not.there. That's not home for us anymore kiddo, not anymore." He continued with a far off look on his face. "What, you think I don't know that already, but they think you're dead, so.and if they ever find out different, I'm dead. I mean Ororo may forgive me, but Logan." He shivered at the thought of the man he deemed a close friend once. "Your dad is one mean son-of-a-bitch, he'll gut me and not even blink." The child giggled at him. "Don't worry though cause Uncle Morph is gonna take good care of you."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure, Professor?" Ororo asked still stunned by all that he had told her and Logan upon their return to the mansion. An hour later found Ororo with the Professor, while Logan and Scott exhumed what was thought to be the remains of Nyha, while Jean prepared the lab to run the genetic test on the body.  
  
"Yes quite, we did a scan of the elevator." The Professor replied.  
  
"Goddess, how do I tell Logan, they were so close, before." Ororo sighed as she leaned against a near by chair. "How do I tell Logan?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Logan asked as he and Scott re-entered the office to report on their progress.  
  
"Ah, Logan, I was just telling Ororo that we traced the identity of the Mutant who was working for Sinister, the one that took Nyha."  
  
"The traitor working from the inside, so who is it, I'd like ta know the name of the creep before I kill him." Logan said with a growl.  
  
"Logan. It's Morph." Ororo said in a low voice, knowing Logan had heard her.  
  
"Morph?" Logan repeated in shock and disbelief.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Is chuck done yet in Cerebro?" Logan asked as he changed into his battle gear.  
  
"No, not yet, Logan."  
  
"Save it Jeannie, I'm goin afta Morph and when I find him, I'm a gonna kill him." Logan stated with deadly seriousness.  
  
"Logan he used to be your friend, a very close one at that." Jean continued. "We don't know what Sinister did to him to make him change."  
  
"And I don't care, he took my kid, had us thinking she was dead,"  
  
"She still maybe Logan we don't know for sure."  
  
I do, I know and she aint dead. He's got her. He was nowhere in that compound and I search the entire place, makin sure none of those bastards got out alive, but he did."  
  
"Logan please," Jean continued her rants as Logan left the room with her close behind him, they headed down to Cerebro where Ororo and Scott both stood outside awaiting word. "Ororo, would you please talk to him." Jean asked throwing her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Logan, are you planning on killing Morph?" Ororo asked her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Yup." he replied as he stared at the door intensely waiting for it to open with news.  
  
"Will you do it quickly, or slowly?" Ororo asked stunning everyone except Logan who turned to her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Aint decided yet, which do ya prefer?"  
  
"I do not care, so long as it is painful." Ororo stated lifting her chin a bit.  
  
"Slow it is then." Logan said.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Scott roared. "This is Morph we're talking about here, and you two are plotting to kill him?"  
  
"No, we have pretty much decided we are going to kill him. Do try to keep up Scott." Ororo said.  
  
"Ororo have to completely lost your sense of right and wrong?" Scott asked her, but in a softer tone.  
  
"No, Scott I have simply lost my baby. You do not know what it is like." Ororo spoke nearly choking on the tears she tried swallowing back down. "To have a life growing inside of you, to feel it moving.I loved her the moment I learned she was inside of me. And when she was born and I held her in my arms, nothing else mattered. My world was in that room at that moment, just Nyha, Logan, and me. You cannot comprehend the love I had for her, and then she was gone, stolen from me, and though to be dead. And I wanted them to pay for that, all of them, and if Morph was the one who took her from my arms, then he should suffer most of all."  
  
"And believe me, he will." Logan added. At that moment the Professor exited Cerebro. "Did ya find him, do ya know if he's got the Squirt?"  
  
"Yes and No." The Professor said as confused and fright filled eyes all stared at him.  
TBC. 


	3. Homecomings

"So Morph does have Nyha but you don't know exactly where?" Jean restated and the Professor simply nodded. "But the good news is, Nyha is alive." She said as she looked to Ororo, hoping it would cheer her up a bit but her face still held the stone cold, emotionless stare.

"Where was the last place ya picked up on him at?"

"A hotel in Augusta, Georgia." The Professor replied.

"Then that's where we start." Logan said as he moved out with his wife right behind him.

"Yes, I shall continue to try to reach him with Cerebro, and will keep you informed." The Professor called after the four retreating forms.

Augusta Georgia

"Ro, we should head back to the Blackbird now." Jean watched her friend with sad eyes as she sat on the floor on her knees, clutching something small and white to her chest, as she silently sobbed. Jean looked back as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. "She won't leave," She said softly to Scott who stood behind her. They both moved out the door as Logan approached.

"What's taken ya so long, we need ta move out. Morph was here not so long ago, I can still smell him, may be able to track him."

"It's Ororo," Scott said and Logan hurriedly pushed past him and entered the room.

"Ro?" He spoke out to her trembling back, which shook from her sobs. He moved closer to her, wanting to see what she was holding, and he crumbled to his knees beside her when a familiar smell filled his senses.

"This was hers, he wrapped her in this?" She said as she turned to him with wet, hopeful eyes. "Right...I mean can you smell her on this?" Ororo asked as she held up the baby blanket, and then pulled it to her nose and inhaled deeply. "I think I can smell her, I'm not sure, I do not remember anymore," She whined and Logan closed his eyes, willing back his own tears, and the couple still standing in the doorway felt their own hearts breaking for the couple. Jean then turned and grabbed Scott's hand and lead them away, back to the Blackbird, wanting to give Logan and Ororo time alone. "I do not remember her, Logan. She's beginning to fade. So what if she does not remember me, that I am her mother." Logan moved to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him and he buried his face in her hair.

"That aint never gonna happen, darlin. She knows yer her mama, she knows and when get her back we're gonna give her lots of kisses and love, and hold her tight, so she never gets away from us again. But darlin we need ta go, keep trackin Morph, we're close baby, we're close ta Nyha, and she's waiting fer us, her mama and daddy ta come get her and bring her home." He spoke as he cupped her face in his hand and rested his forehead against hers. She slowly nodded her head as she sniffed back her tears. Logan stood, pulling her up with him, as she clutched the blanket to her chest, and they left the hotel room, making their way back to the jet. Ororo was the first to step onto the jet, but Logan paused, turned back and sniffed at the air. With a grunt he stepped down from the jet and turned towards the small diner that was connected to the hotel.

"Logan?" Ororo called after him as she watched him stalk towards the diner. She stepped from the jet and followed his trek. He entered the diner, which was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of patrons; he slowly scanned the room as Ororo came up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Logan, what is it?" The cry of a small baby peaked both their interest. Ororo brushed past Logan to where she heard the baby's cry, with a growl on his lips Logan followed. She stopped at a table where a beautiful young black woman sat cradling a crying child on her shoulder. The young women smiled up nervously at Ororo, and then her eyes widened with fear at the man now standing before her.

SNIKT!

"Yer a dead man, Morph." Logan growled as he moved toward what appeared to be a very frightened young mother, as nearby patrons gasped and stumbled back watching the 'freak show', Ororo remained silent as she stood beside Logan, simply staring at the covered baby in the woman's tight embrace, too afraid to move and was barely breathing. Scott and Jean were now making their way into the diner.

"Please, please don't hurt me, please." The young women cried out, never taking her eyes from the blades that were inching closer to her.

"Guess ya didn't hear me right, I aint gonna hurt ya I'm gonna kill ya."

"Logan!" Scott's voice called out as his hand gripped Logan's arm, stilling his attack. "This is not the place, and you could hurt the baby." Ororo whimpered at these words and Logan shot his head to where she stood, trembling as Jean held her.

"Then he had better give me my kid...now." Logan said hissing out the last part as he leaned his face toward the woman, who in turned hastily nodded and held up the baby to him. Logan's face instantly softened as he looked at the bundled up baby. His claws retracted as he reached out and gently took the offering, cradling it and slowly, tentatively pushed back the blanket from the child's face. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, until Logan let out a slight chuckle as he smiled down at the baby. "Hey, Squirt."

"Yeah why tha fuck not?"

"Because it's wrong Logan." Scott said as he continued to block Logan's way.

"Yer not tha one who's doin it so don't worry about it yer conscience is clear, now move outta my way."

"There's no need to harm Morph, you and Ororo have your daughter back now, safe and sound."

"Yeah and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way, I said I was gonna take down all the bastards who stole my kid, and by my count, he's the last man standin." Logan said as he glared over Scott's shoulder to where Morph cowered in the corner of the Blackbird.

"Logan think of Ororo, you saw how happy she was to finally have Nyha back in her arms, would you ruin that by spilling blood here, now?"

"Think of Ro, she's all I've been thinking about for weeks now, chasin her half way round the world. Ya got only a glimpse of what it did ta her losing Nyha, back in that lab, but I saw the real deal. The raw hurt she felt, it nearly drove her crazy and all because this piece of shit, who we once called friend, took our child." Logan roared as he once again tried to side step Scott to reach Morph, who in turn slid back further against the wall.

"I...I didn't harm her, I keep her from danger." Morph tried to reason, which made Logan snarl in anger.

"Yer tha Motherfucker who put her in danger to begin with!" Scott struggled now to hold Logan back, he then turned to Morph.

"Shut up, you're not helping." Scott instructed and Morph bowed his head a bit.

"Logan," Jean's voice cut through the tension filled room and brought a calm relief, as all eyes fell to where she stood. "There are two ladies in the back who need you." Jean said with a soft smile on her lips as she moved to where Scott stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan nodded his understanding as he headed towards the back, but not before glaring into the corner that housed Morph.

"I aint done wit you yet, not by a long shot bub." He growled out, causing Morph to flinch and cower further into the corner. Logan then disappeared around the corner.

"He...he's going to kill me." Morph whimpered out the words more as a statement then as a question.

"He's definitely gonna try, so please give a good reason why I should keep stopping him." Scott said as he now glared hard at the man they all once called friend, as Jean stood with the same look.

"Cause we were friends once, family even and...and I need help. And not just with Logan but with everything, I need help." Morph cried out with such genuine sincerity that Jean quickly moved and sat beside him and enveloped him in her arms, where he clung to her and cried mournfully.

He stood back a bit in the doorway to watch and listen as his wife occupied herself with their daughter, who smiled and gurgled up at her mother as if she had never left her arms.

"How is she?" He finally spoke out as he moved just behind Ororo, and over her shoulder, down into the angelic face of his child, who in turned stopped her bubbly play with her mother to stare up into her father's face. Both of them stared with the same awe struck gaze.

"At the moment, I think very happy to see her father," Ororo answered with a proud smile upon her lips. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Naw, darlin you two get reacquainted."

"You need to get 'reacquainted' as well, Logan." She said as she held out the small bundled up child to him, he hesitated only a moment before he grabbed her and cradled her to his chest. He couldn't help but smile as his daughter continued to stare at him quietly.

"She looks good, Morph took good care of her." Ororo said as she reached out to stroke Nyha's soft curls.

"Morph stole her, don't get soft on me now Ro, he and I are gonna settle this."

"I know what Morph did Logan, he robbed us of months with Nyha, Goddess we thought she was dead, and I am not excusing him. But now, right now as I stand here with you and her, Morph just doesn't seem to matter so much. I am just so grateful to be able to hold her in my arms again." Ororo said as tears slid down her cheek. As if trying to end what Rogue and Jubilee would have seen as a 'mushy' moment, Nyha wailed out suddenly. Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights and he hurriedly handed the crying child back to Ororo.

"She aint wet," Logan said as he nervously watched Ororo bounce Nyha on her shoulder. "Think she's hungry."

"Well we'll be back at the mansion soon, sorry sweetie the jet isn't equipped for feeding babies."

"Naw, but you are Ro." Logan said as she turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, it's been too long, I'm sure she'll reject my milk now Logan." Ororo said too scared to even think on what he had suggested. With every passing day Ororo had told herself that was another day Nyha didn't need her milk, and soon she'd be eating solids, but still she kept her milk up, pumping her breasts religiously just in case. It was her way of keeping hope alive within her.

"Only one way ta find out, and if yer right then she won't feed, no harm in tryin." Ororo nodded her head in agreement as she slowly unzipped the front of her outfit, with a heavy sigh and silent prayer she nestled her daughter close to her, as she offered her breast, which Nyha instantly latched onto and suckled greedily. Ororo cried out in joy and relief, it had been a fear that when they found Nyha, she would not remember them. She now felt a reassurance that they would be ok.


	4. Finale

"You are still upset?" She asked as she lay on her side in the bed, facing him.

"Damn right I'm upset," He replied agitated as his voice raised a bit.

"Shhh," Ororo shushed him as she placed a single finger against her lip and then pointed it down at the small child nestled in the middle of the bed between them sound asleep.

"Sorry darlin," He said in a whisper. "It just pisses me off that after all that's happened, after all that Morph's done, what we went through, the Professor sided with that piece of shit. I don't want him anywhere near Nyah, if he touches her or even looks at her I'll cut his fuckin head off." He barked roughly.

"You know that the Professor believes in helping all mutants even those who may not seems worthy. He did help you after all, welcomed you here. As I recall there were some, myself included you felt that it was not a good idea having you here," She said as she looked at him unashamed as he nodded his head in acknowledgment to what she was saying. "But The Professor insisted and we relented and look where we are now. If the Professor had turned you away," Her voice hitched in her throat, and he reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand and leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips and then moved back.

"I'm right here baby,"

"I know but had he turned you away, we would not have any of this. I feel so blessed and I cannot imagine my life without you and Nyah."

"And you never will, and I know Chuck's trying to fight the good fight and yeah I know that Morph was brainwashed but that don't make me hate him any less for what he did. Every time I see him I want to hurt him and honestly if he wasn't always with Scott or Jean I probably would. I just don't feel like she's safe with him around," He said more softly as he brushed his calloused fingers against his sleeping daughter's soft coif.

"Then we should leave," Ororo said matter-of-factly and Logan shot his eyes up and locked on to hers.

""Ro, what are you saying?" He asked not sure he had heard her right. The months that they had been on the run from Sinister she had spent the entire time trying to convince him that they should go back home, back to the X-Men.

"I am saying that my family is the most important thing to me, and I mean you and Nyah. You are my top priority. And I must admit that I hold Nyah a little closer to me whenever Morph's around and he is why I want her sleeping in here with us instead of the nursery. I trust you completely Logan, if it were not for you we would not be here now as we are, as a family. So if you don't want to be here then we should leave,"

"Are you sure? I mean this has been the only home you've ever known." Logan asked feeling a bit guilty, feeling like he was forcing her into something she didn't really want.

"Logan, 'you' are my home. My place is at your side. It's you, me, and Nyah against the world remember?" She said with a smile as she recalled the words that he had expressed to her during their days on the run. Logan smiled too in remembrance. "It does not matter to me our location as long as you and Nyah are with me, I am at home. We still have our homes in Montreal and the French Quarters we can give the Professor the addresses so he will know where to contact us if he should ever need us."

"Well Christmas is right around the corner and Christmas just aint Christmas without some snow, so I say we head north." Logan answered and Ororo smiled a nodded her head.

"Nyah will get to see her first snow fall, you know I did not see my first snow fall until I came here as a teenager. We never had it in Africa." Ororo announced. "So do we leave tonight or in the morning?"

"It'll keep tonight, 'sides I don't want to wake her, she's been through so much we should let her rest before we take her back on the road again." Ororo nodded in agreement. "You sure ya want to leave darlin?"

"I did leave remember, after we lost Nyah. I blamed everyone and everything for the loss of my child, but above all else I believed and I still believe that it was my work in the X-Men that made me a target. Sinister infiltrated the Professor's security and got files that he kept on all of us, that is how Sinister got to Morph and got to us. Who else has done the same or will do the same, we have many enemies and not just of humankind but also mutantkind, and it is the mutantkind that I fear the most. Could Nyah ever be safe here, can we? I know without a doubt that she is a mutant and that someday her powers will manifest, when that happens I think that it would be beneficial to her to be here, in a school for mutants to help her learn to use her powers for the better of mankind and mutantkind. But until then I just want her to know a semblance of normal, well as normal as we can give her. So we shall leave for Montreal tomorrow."

"I love you, you know that right?" Logan said suddenly and Ororo couldn't stop the surprise that filled her face. She did know without a doubt that Logan loved her, but it was very rare that he voiced such feelings. "I know ours hasn't been the most conventional love story, Nyah's conception not ideal, but God help me I don't regret a second of any of it."

"Nor I love," Ororo said as she reached out and cupped his face with her hand. "Nor I."

**The End**


End file.
